Ein Himmel, weit, weit weg
by remind me to breathe
Summary: CompleteAU. Sie waren jung. Aber sie waren nicht naiv. Sie wollten nicht, dass die Welt zu ihnen aufschaute. Sie wollten keine großartigen Dinge leisten, nicht die Besten sein. Sie wollten einfach nur als eigenständige Personen gesehen werden...
1. Prolog

_Und dann stand die Welt still..._

Großartige Geschichten beginnen nicht um Mitternacht, oder um irgendeine besondere, für die Handlung wichtige Uhrzeit an einem gruseligen oder historisch wichtigen Ort. Sie beginnen nicht mit einem markerschütternden Schrei, oder einem gedämpften Schuss. Sie beginnen irgendwann, so zwischendurch, wenn keiner es richtig realisiert. Diese Geschichte hier beginnt irgendwann im Jahre 1991, an einem 1. September. Aber diese Geschichte wäre nicht so unglaublich, und spannend, wenn man sie vorhersagen könnte. An jenem Morgen passiert noch nichts. Zumindest nichts Unerwartetes...   
  


Was denkt ein dreijähriger Junge, wenn er erkennt, dass manche Kinder geliebt werden und andere nicht?

_Was fühlt ein vierjähriges Mädchen, wenn ihm gesagt wird, dass sich Mama einen Jungen gewünscht hatte?  
_  
Was empfindet ein fünfjähriger Junge, wenn alle seine Brüder gelobt werden, und er ein Nichts ist?

_Was fragt ein sechsjähriger Junge, wenn er lernt, dass manche guten Noten nicht so gut sind wie andere?  
_  
Was denkt ein siebenjähriges Mädchen, wenn man sie nicht malen lässt, weil es nichts für die Zukunft bringt?

_Was fragt sich ein achtjähriger Junge, der nie etwas hatte, wenn der Bruder einen neuen Mantel bekommt?  
_  
Sie wünschten sich Anerkennung. Vielleicht auch Rache. Aber am meisten wünschten sie sich Gerechtigkeit. Und die Chance, sie selbst zu sein.  
Nein. Es war keine kindische Reaktion. Sie waren sich bewusst, was sie taten. Sie steckten die Hiebe der Gesellschaft ohne Zweifel ein. Vielleicht waren ihre Vorstellungen, von einer Welt, in der sie nach ihren Taten beurteilt wurden, zu romantisch. Aber als man sie zu Boden prügelte, hoben sie stolz ihre Köpfe gen Himmel.

_Hermione Jane Granger, muggelgeboren,_ Belastung der Berufslaufbahn ihrer Eltern, in der Zukunft Ehefrau und Mutter mindestens eines Jungens. Sie lernte, um ihnen zu beweisen, dass auch ein Mädchen etwas wert ist. Sie lernte. Und sie wartete auf ihren Tag.

_Ronald Billius Weasley, reinblütig_, letztes Glied einer Second-Hand-Kette, in der Zukunft Kämpfer für das Licht und Familienvater. Er spielte Schach, weil es das einzige war, für das sie ihn lobten. Und er hörte hin. Für den Tag, an dem es ihm nützen würde.

_Harry James Potter, halbblütig_, Sklave während der ersten Jahre seines Lebens, in der Zukunft Held und Opfer für das Licht. Er las die Bücher, die sein Onkel kaufte, weil ihre Umschläge farblich gut ins Wohnzimmer passten, weil es das einzige war, dass ihm die Zeit verkürzte. Und er träumte. Von dem Tag, an dem er geliebt werden würde.

Ihre Zeit würde kommen. Wie sehr kann man sich gegen das Vorbestimmte auflehnen? Kann man die Zukunft ändern? Ist Gerechtigkeit immer das Beste? Braucht die Gesellschaft einen Spiegel, den man ihr vorhält? Warum lernen die Menschen nicht aus der Geschichte? Was haben sich die Direktoren von Hogwarts dabei gedacht, als sie die magische Anreise sechs Stunden dauern ließen? Sechs Stunden, drei verzweifelte Kinder, und eine Revolution.  
...

..."Fünf", sagte Ron. "Ich bin der sechste in unserer Familie, der nach Hogwarts geht. Und das heißt, in mich setzt man hohe Erwartungen. Bill und Charlie sind schon nicht mehr dort – Bill was Schulsprecher und Charlie was Kapitän der Quidditch- Hausmannschaft. Und Percy ist jetzt Vertrauensschüler. Fred und George machen zwar eine Menge Unsinn, aber sie haben trotzdem ganz gute Noten und sind beliebt. Ich meine, jeder erwartet, dass ich etwas besonders gut kann. Was, wenn ich eine Niete bin?"  
"Oh ja. Alle glauben, ich bin so gut, wegen der Sache vor zehn Jahren, aber ich bin doch nur Harry. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihnen so richtig mal zeigen, dass sie falsch liegen, dass ihre Urteile nicht richtig sind."  
Die Tür des Abteils wurde aufgerissen  
"Wir träumen den selben Traum. Eines Tages, Harry, eines Tages, werden wir nicht nach meiner Haarfarbe oder deiner Narbe beurteilt werden, sondern nach unseren Taten."  
"Ihren Urteilen entgehen? Werden wir nie, sobald sie ein gefestigtes Bild haben. Wir gehen hinein, und sie glauben zu wissen, wie wir sind, weil sie unsere Eltern, Verwandten, und unseren Ruf kennen."  
"Hallo, hat jemand von euch eine Kröte – hey, was diskutiert ihr da? Martin Luther-King?"  
"Eigentlich nicht", antwortete Harry. "Bist du auch eine Erstklasslerin?"  
"Ja. Ich bin Hermione. Hermione Granger."  
"Ronald Weasley."  
"Harry Potter."  
"_Der_ Harry Potter? Ich habe von dir geles-"  
"- und glaubst mich zu kennen. Siehst du, Ron, die wissen mehr, als es zu wissen gibt. Wir werden nie eigenständig unseren Eindruck machen können."  
"Wovon redet ihr?", fragte Hermione interessiert.  
"Vorurteile. Erwartungen. Ron wird als Weasley nie als eigenständiges Individuum beurteilt, weil die halbe Welt einen Teil seiner Familie kennt. Bei mir ist es mindestens genauso schlimm. Sie werden uns verurteilen, in dem Moment, wo wir Hogwarts betreten, und sortiert werden."  
"Verstehe. Auch von mir als Muggelgeborene gibt es ein gewisses stereotypisches Bild.", meinte Hermione Granger altklug.  
"Und wir können dieses Bild, dass sie von uns haben, nie abschütteln.", fügte Ron hinzu.  
"Es sei denn.. Nein." Hermione wirkte nachdenklich.  
"Was?", fragte Ron interessiert.  
"Es ist.. eine lächerliche Idee. Ihr – nein, wir, dürften dieses Bild gar nicht fest werden lassen. Man müsste sie so richtig durchrütteln, schocken. Von Anfang an."  
"Ich verstehe nicht."  
Hermione setzte sich hin.  
"Was wäre, wenn ... wenn eine Muggelgeborene, ein Weasley, und der Junge, der lebt, in Slytherin landen?"

* * *

A/N: Neugierig? Ich suche noch einen Co-Autor, mit viel, viel Zeit... siehe meine Nickpage, unten...  
Love,  
Claire 


	2. Kapitel 1

_Kapitel Eins: Hätte James geahnt..  
_

_

* * *

"Ich sah Dudley und Harry in jenem Geschäft. Vom Alter her waren sie beide etwa gleich, und doch – sie hätten nicht unterschiedlicher wirken können. Der eine war, wie ein Kind sein sollte, voller Naivität und Sorglosigkeit, voller Drang nach vorne zu stürmen, und die Welt zu besiegen. Der andere, auch wenn er vielleicht sogar jünger war, schien Jahrzehnte älter. Seine Haltung war abgekämpft, müde, aber in seinen Augen sah ich diesen Stolz, diese Willensstärke. Hätte ich es nicht gehört – nein, ich hätte nie geglaubt, sie wären verwandt gewesen."  
Eine Passantin erinnert sich, aus "Das Schicksal des Auserwählten"_ _

* * *

... Nahezu zwölf Jahre vor Harrys Einschulung...  
_James hastete durch die Straßen, seine Robe flatterte im Wind, er war rascher und zielstrebiger als sonst. Alle grüßten ihn, hofften, dass er sie zurückgrüßte. Ihr Warten war umsonst. James hastete weiter seinen Weg.  
Er sah sie nicht.  
Er sah nicht ihre falschen Lachen, ihre hübschen Kleider, ihr bedürftiges Winken. Er sah nichts, außer sie und ihre Augen. Ihre wunderschönen grünen Augen.  
Auch er, Peter, konnte sich in diesen Augen verlieren. Er tat es. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn anschaute. Sie war alles für ihn, aber sie wusste es nicht. Er fand das gut. Wenn sie es je herausfinden würde, würde sie weg sein. Sie war nur da. Sie wusste nicht, welchen Effekt sie auf ihn hatte. Sie wusste nicht, dass sie die einzige für ihn war.  
Die Einzige, die verstand.  
Sie fühlte dieselben Dinge, die er fühle. Den Wunsch zu schreien, und alle Erwartungen wegzuschleudern.  
Den Wunsch, sich einfach unter dem Tisch zu verkriechen, und der Krieg war weit, weit weg.  
Sie war nicht glücklich mit James, nein. Gestern waren ihre Augen verheult gewesen. Manchmal starrte sie wie abwesend in die Ferne.  
Sie kannte das Nichts, das er mit jedem Atemzug fühlte.  
Die Einsamkeit, die verdammte Einsamkeit.  
Er lächelte das erste Mal an diesem Tag, als er sie sah. Sie sah es, und lächelte zurück. Sein Herz schlug schneller, und er wollte zu ihr gehen. Dann sah er den Schatten hinter sich. Sein Herz hörte auf zu schlagen, als er realisierte, dass sie James anschaute.  
James und nicht ihn.  
Seine Augen wurden hart, und er ging weg. Sein Name wurde gerufen, er drehte sich um, es war Sirius. Peter lächelte, falsch natürlich. Sirius bemerkte es nicht. Natürlich. Es war ihm egal. Er war genauso wie sie. Falsches Lachen, hübsche Kleidung. Falsche Freunde. Er war genauso falsch. Kein Wunder, dass Lily James lieber hatte. Egal, wie ähnlich er und sie waren. Sie wusste, dass selbst seine Freunde ihn oft auslachten. Er wusste, dass selbst ihre Schwester sie oft auslachte. Sie kannten sich, denn sie waren gleich. Aber sie war zu sehr mit James beschäftigt, um das zu bemerkten.  
James und nicht ihn.  
James kannte sie, auch. Spürte ihren Schmerz, tröstete sie, wahrscheinlich besser, als Peter konnte.  
Er vergaß sie für den Rest des Tages. Seine Maske übernahm die Arbeit, er lief auf Automatik. Mein Kopf bringt mich um., sagte er. Ich schau bei Poppy vorbei. Sie nickten, und redeten weiter. Sie bemerkten nicht, dass er nicht nach Hogwarts flohte. Riddle Manor.  
James und nicht ihn.  
Er wollte frei sein. Keine Heile-Welt-Stimmung. Frei von falschem Lachen. Frei von hübschen Klamotten. Frei von Lily Evans-Potter. Die sich für James entschieden hatte.

_James und nicht ihn.  
Voldemort und nicht sie. 

* * *

... zurück in die Gegenwart..._

"Was wäre, wenn ... wenn eine Muggelgeborene, ein Weasley, und der Junge, der lebt, in Slytherin landen?"

"Was?"  
"Aber die Slytherins sind böse!"  
"Nein. Das ist ein Vorurteil. Wenn sie wirklich böse wären, würden wir nicht einsortiert werden können, weil wir gut sind. Oder zumindest wir tun keine moralisch verwerflichen Dinge. Menschen sind nicht von Natur aus böse. Slytherins auch nicht. Sie haben nur diesen Ruf.", widersprach Hermione.  
"Das mit den Vorurteilen stimmt. Wenn sie böse wären, würde man doch alle einsperren. Und außerdem – wie kann ein Elfjähriges böse sein?", stimmte Harry zu.  
"Es wäre ein brillanter Schachzug. Eine vollkommen unbekannte Taktik. Der Gegner weiß nicht, was ihn trifft.", murmelte Ron.  
" Aber wie?"  
"Man sagt, in Slytherin sind die, die schlau und clever sind, und Pläne haben, zielstrebig sind, und gute Freunde haben. Ich denke, was auch immer die Aufnahmerituale sind, wir müssen mit diesen Punkten argumentieren..", dachte Hermione nach.  
"Beschlossene Sache?", fragte Harry.  
"Schocken wir die Welt!", grinste Ron.  
Nevilles Kröte war vergessen. Und ab diesen Moment wurden die drei Freunde. Es gibt Dinge, die kann man nicht gemeinsam tun, ohne Freundschaft zu schließen, und das Weltbild Hunderter zu erschüttern, gehört gewiss dazu.  
"Mutter wird mich umbringen."  
"Das ist nicht die einzige Konsequenz, die wir zu erwarten haben. Wir werden Außenseiter werden, von allen beobachtet, von allen gehasst. Wir werden nur uns selbst haben.", meinte Hermione.

"Sollen sie doch! Lieber sterbe ich stolz als der, der ich bin, als lebe ich in den Ketten irgendwelcher Klischees", knurrte Harry.  
"Du hast zu viele Bücher von Freiheitskämpfern gelesen. Sie werden uns nicht töten", meinte Hermione.  
"Zumindest nicht jetzt.", meinte Ron. "Sie werden versuchen, uns auseinander zu bringen."  
"Dramaqueen."

"Ich hab Angst, dass ich versage.", meinte Harry.  
"Du musst keine Erwartungen mehr erfüllen, wenn du in Slytherin bist. Dann sind schon alle desillusioniert.", beruhigte ihn Hermione.  
"Wir- das heißt die aus magischen Familien wissen auch nicht viel mehr als die Muggels, hat man mir gesagt. Ich kenn mich nur bei Traditionen und so Sachen besser aus.", beruhigte ihn Ron.  
"Es wäre trotzdem gut, wenn wir uns vorbereiten würden.", meinte Harry. "Es wäre ein besseres Gefühl."  
"Jap. Darum hab ich auch alle Bücher auswendig gelernt."  
"Was?" Ron und Harry starrten das Mädchen ungläubig an.  
"Dachte, es wäre nützlich..", meinte Hermione. "Abgesehen davon lerne ich gerne."  
Harrys Gesicht verzog sich langsam zu einem Grinsen.  
"Hey, ich hab eine Idee. Ron hat Ahnung von der Zaubererwelt, Traditionen und so. Und er ist ziemlich gut in Schach, also wahrscheinlich auch in Strategie. Hermione scheint gut im Lernen zu sein. Und ich habe Geld, und einen Namen. Was, wenn wir unsere Talente teilen? Ron erklärt uns, was wir von der Zauberwelt zu halten lassen, Hermione hilft uns in der Schule und bei der Recherche und ich kaufe uns anständige Materialien, und benutze meinen Namen, um uns Einfluss zu verschaffen. Abgesehen davon habe ich ziemlich viel Ahnung von der Muggelwelt, und kann verdammt gut kochen. Deal?"  
"Wow- das klingt nach einer Win-Win- Situation.", blickte Hermione ihn an.  
"Ich weiß zwar nicht, was eine Win - Win-Situation ist, aber das klang richtig Slytherin. Ich bin dabei.", antwortete Ron.  
"Gut, dann würde ich vorschlagen, wir beginnen noch heute. Falls wir Jungs von dir separiert werden, Hermione, wir treffen uns morgen eine Stunde vor Frühstücksbeginn, wann auch immer das ist, in der Bücherei. Auf jeden Fall müssen wir etwas für unser Image tun. Du, Ron, brauchst einen außerdem einen Zauberstab, der nur auf dich reagiert, die arbeiten besser. Wir brauchen Klamotten, und einen gewissen einheitlichen Stil."  
"Schwarz.", sagte Hermione.  
"Was?"  
"Schwarz. Die eleganteste Farbe, sie würde zu allen von uns passen. Wir kaufen schwarze Klamotten, schwarze Notizbücher, schwarze Umhängetaschen, Bucheinbände,.."  
"Nur schwarz?", fragte Ron.  
"Nein. Als Schnallen und Metallfarbe nehmen wir Silber. Und als zweite Farbe variieren wir. Die Augenfarbe, also grün bei dir, Harry, blau bei Ron und hellbraun bei mir. Die Farbe nehmen wir für Schmuck, Schals, und andere Accessoires. Also nur als kleiner Akzent. Schwarz dominiert. Immer."  
"Brillant.", flüsterte Ron.  
"Ja. Schlicht. Edel. Stilvoll.", meinte Harry. "Wir sollten Bestellkataloge rausnehmen. Bis halb elf suchen wir Klamotten, und Utensilien raus, dann wählen wir eine halbe Stunde Bücher, und dann stimmen wir uns ab. Um zwölf sind wir fertig, Ron hat gesagt, die Zugfahrt dauert bis zum Abendessen, also können wir noch kurz durchgehen, was man als Zauberer unbedingt wissen soll, und dann gibt uns Hermione eine kurze Einführung in die wichtigsten Fächer."  
Hermione verteilte Bestellkataloge.  
"Mum und Dad meinten, ich solle entscheiden, was wichtig ist und nachbestellen. Die Sachen kommen sofort an, wenn man den Gringotts-Schlüssel auf das Formular legt."  
"Wie viel Geld kannst du aufbringen?", fragte Ron an Harry gewandt.  
"Ich habe ein riesiges Verlies. Aber ich denke nicht einmal, dass es alles ist, weil es Trust Fond heißt. Also keine Grenzen. Für heute."  
"Cool. Das wollte ich schon immer mal."  
"Irgendwann musst du dich mit deinen Finanzen auseinandersetzen, Harry. Wer weiß, vielleicht unterstützt du versehentlich irgendein korruptes Ministerium.", meinte Hermione.  
"Wir gehen das Ganze später mal durch, und organisieren ein Verlies nur für unsere Gruppe. Aber um so tägliche Einkäufe müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen.", stimmte Harry zu.  
"Bist du sicher, dass deine Eltern das unterstützt hätten? Ich meine, das Geld haben sie verdient, und deine Vorfahren.", fragte Ron, der Probleme hatte, sich vorzustellen, dass Geld kein Thema war.  
"Wenn meine Verwandten wüssten, dass ich Geld habe, würden sie es nehmen. Und ich bin sicher, Mum und Dad würden ihr Geld lieber für die Gerechtigkeit geben, als für Verwandte, die mich verprügeln."  
Die Kinder schwiegen.

"Wir dürfen nicht von der Gerechtigkeit sprechen.", meinte Ron plötzlich. "Wir brauchen einen cooleren Namen."  
"_Die Sache_. Wir sprechen von der Sache", murmelte Hermione.  
"Und jemand sagt, ich habe zu viele Bücher über Revolutionen gelesen."  
Die drei stürzten sich in die Kataloge.  
"Sollen wir schwarze Tinte statt der üblichen blauen nehmen?"  
"Das hat etwas, ja. Aber Muggelfüller für die Zeit, wo niemand zusieht. Die schreiben schöner. Sonst schwarze Adlerfedern. Und Schnell-Schreib-Federn."

"Unsere Haustiere sind nicht angemessen."  
Krätze quiekte entsetzt auf, Ron hielt ihn am Schwanz.  
"Aber wir sollten sie behalten. Versuchsratte für irgendwelche Zaubertränke.", meinte Hermione.  
Krätze versuchte, zu fliehen, aber Harry war schneller, und packte ihn.  
"Ich fürchte, er muss ab jetzt in Hedwigs Käfig residieren. Du hängst nicht sonderlich an ihm, oder?"

"Nein."  
"Gut. Was haltet ihr von Adlern? Oder Fledermäusen?"  
"Fledermäuse? Interessant. Ich wäre dafür. Vielleicht Spinnen."  
"Bloß nicht!"  
"Du hast eine Phobie? Dagegen gibt es eine einfache Behandlung, das könnte dir mal das Leben retten."  
Ron rutschte auf seinem Sessel herum.  
"Ich werde was tun. Also Fledermäuse?"  
"Bin dabei."  
"Ich auch."  
"Habt ihr gewusst, dass es einen Lehrer hier gibt, er heißt Snape, Slytherins Hauslehrer übrigens, den alle übergroße schleimige Fledermaus nennen? Er soll ziemlich unangenehm sein. Zaubertränke."  
"Sollten wir abdecken, nicht Hermione? Kannst du uns da ein wenig einführen?"  
"Wird gemacht."

"Wir nennen unsere Fledermäuse Augaue, Antiope, und Arachne."  
"A- was?"  
"Deine, Harry, heißt Augaue. Das bedeutet so ungefähr nobel, und kämpferisch. Deine, Ron, wir besorgen dir ein Weibchen, nennen sie Arachne. Arachne war eine Sterbliche, die ohne dass jemand damit rechnete, gegen eine Göttin gewann. Außerdem heißt Arachne Spinne auf Latein, eine nette Anspielung. Meine heißt Antiope. Bedeutet Wissen."  
"Arachne- klingt nett."  
"Gut. Abgesehen davon ist das eine schöne Idee. Alle den selben Anfangsbuchstaben."  
"Ist ein Stilmittel. Nennt man Alliteration."  
"_Du _musst es wissen."  
"Wir könnten dieses Abteil verschließen, oder? Ich habe keine Lust auf Eindringlinge.."  
"Jap. Ich hab da von so einem Spruch gelesen.. "

"Wir haben dreissig Stunden die Wochen Schule, wach sind wir allerdings mindestens 100 Stunden, wenn man grob mit 14 Stunden effektiver Wachzeit rechnet. Dann haben wir Unterricht. Bleiben 70 Stunden übrig. Zählen wir pro Tag eineinhalb Stunden für Essen, und Duschen weg. Bleiben 60 Stunden übrig. Das heißt, wir wären theoretisch am Ende dieses Jahres beim Stoff von Jahr vier. Bedenken wir, dass wir in manchen Stunden nichts lernen, und sie somit doppelt nutzen können, und, wenn wir eigenständig lernen, eine höhere Lernquote haben, sowie Erinnerungstausch nutzen, sind wir bis nächstes Jahr mindestens auf ZAG-Niveau." _(A/N: Versucht nicht, nachzurechnen..)_  
"Das ist verrückt, Harry."  
"Mag sein. Aber es erfüllt seinen Zweck. Ein Jahr deiner Jugend gegen ein Leben der ungerechten Behandlung."  
"Dramaqueen."

"Das ist Ron."

Als viele Stunden später der Zug endlich ankam, waren die ersten bestellten Elemente per Magie bereits angekommen und die drei Möchtegern-Slytherins (die nun auch wussten, wo man einen Bezoar finden konnte) hüllten sich in tiefschwarze Umhänge und glätteten ihre Haare mit McLissys zauberhaftem Beautybalm. Es gibt keine zweite Chance, einen ersten Eindruck zu machen, hatte Hermione erklärt, und Ron den Dreck an der Nase weggeputzt.  
Mit aufrechtem Gang schritten sie aus dem Zug (Harry meinte, sie müssten unbedingt üben, wie man ging, dass der Umhang wehte – und wusste nicht, dass vor etwa 20 Jahren ein gewisser Severus Snape an der selben Stelle genau den selben Gedanken gehabt hatte), und sahen zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben ihr neues Zuhause für die nächsten sieben Jahre. Wortlos blickten sie sich an, fühlten die Magie des Augenblicks. Ihre Gesichter blieben ruhig, wie vereinbart, aber ihre Augen strahlten.

Ein Junge kam auf sie zu.  
"Mein Name ist Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

* * *

A/N:  
Danke an meine Reviewer!  
Aaalso: Versucht nicht, die Stunden nachzurechnen.. sheepishgrin err, ja, es wird mir ab und zu passieren, dass ich englische Ausdrücke verwendet, hab nämlich nur das erste Buch auf Deutsch gelesen, und die anderen auf Englisch.  
Diese Geschichte wird nicht allle Dinge aufgreifen, die im canon vorkommen, da sich garantiert Dinge ändern, wenn Harry nach Slytherin kommt. (Er wird wie Riddle kreisch Ordenzusammentrommel... )  
Diese Blicke in die Vergangenheit werden nicht häufig vorkommen, aber ich dachte, das passt zu dem Titel "Hätte James geahnt.. "  
Gewöhnt euch nicht zu sehr an soo regelmäßige Posts - das hier poste ich nur, weil ich frustriert über einem Mathe-Beweis hänge, und nicht einmal weiß, wen ich fragen soll (die Grenzwertsätze - im Unterricht haben sie noch nicht mal die Formeln durchgenommen... was suche ich eigentlich dort?) aargh!- ich brauch Aufmunterung!  
Anyway, was haltet ihr von meinen Charas? (bzw JKRs?).. Für alle Draco- Fans: Sorry, der wird nicht gut.. Draco gehört für mich zu den schwierigsten Leuten.  
Wie gesagt, ich suche immer noch einen Co-Autor.  
Love,  
Claire  



	3. Kapitel 2

Das Ende des Anfangs

* * *

_"Ich glaube, wir verschlossen unsere Augen, weil wir ihm den Krieg nicht zeigen wollten. Wir übersahen, dass er es war, der unsere Schlachten kämpfte, und nahmen an, dass es ihm gut ginge, wenn er so sagte. (...)"  
Amelia Bones über die erste Sitzung des Ordens 10 Jahre nach Godric's Hollow_ _

* * *

Ein Junge kam auf sie zu.  
"Mein Name ist Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." _

Harry grinste. "Bond. James Bond."  
Hermoine kicherte, Draco verstand nicht.  
"Sehr lustig, Potter. Du wirst sehen, es gibt in der Zaubererwelt Familien – die mehr wert sind als andere. Du solltest dich nicht mit den falschen abgeben. Ich könnte dir dabei behilflich sein."  
Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Vielleicht, Malfoy, sollten wir diese Konversation zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt fortsetzen. Ich habe kein Problem mit Menschen, die eine andere Meinung haben, als ich, nein, ich bevorzuge sogar interessante Diskussionen. Allerdings passt du in das Klischee des bösen Todesserkindes, und ich in das des arroganten, aber liebenden Helden. Solltest du also erkennen, dass du eine eigenständige Person werden willst, so sei mein Freund – ich urteile die Menschen, wie sie jetzt sind, und nicht nach ihrer Vergangenheit."  
Malfoy fauchte. "Deine Arroganz wird dich einmal ins Grab bringen."  
Harry lächelte. "Vielleicht, Malfoy, vielleicht."  
"Ich werde Vater –"  
"- Hermione? Hast du das gehört? Er wird seinem Vater erzählen, dass ein böser, böser Erstklassler seine plumpe Anbiederung nicht erwidert. Weißt du, Malfoy, ich wünschte mir, mein Vater wäre stolz auf mich und würde glauben, ich bringe selbst etwas auf die Reihe."  
"Das war nicht das letzte Mal, dass wir uns gesehen haben, Potter."  
"Wenn du mir schon drohen willst, Malfoy, dann mach es so, dass ich Angst habe, ja? Frag deinen Vater, wie das geht."  
Malfoy schnaubte, und drehte sich um.  
Hermione kicherte. "Die Snob-Sprache steht dir, Harry."

Sie warteten, bis Professor McGonnagal zurückkommen würde.  
Währenddessen scannte Severus Snape die neuen Schüler durch.  
Ah, Malfoy, genau der selbe arrogante Blick, wie sein Vater, aber die kühle Maske klappte noch nicht ganz.  
Crabbe, Goyle, hinter ihm. Manche Dinge änderten sich nie.  
Ein Weasley, der nicht einmal ängstlich zitterte. Interessant. Karnickel.  
Der jüngste Zabini. Ravenclaw oder Slytherin. Eher Slytherin, er blickte zu kalkulierend.  
Der kleine Longbottom. Hufflepuff.  
Bulstrode. Slytherin.  
Eine Abott- hatte er nicht ihre Mutter einst gehabt? Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff. Nicht intelligent genug für Ravenclaw. Aber freundlich.  
Ein Haufen Muggelgeborene. Alle verängstigt. Nur eine, die neben Weasley stand, versuchte, ihren Ausdruck zu halten. Ravenclaw. Etwas anderes war nicht möglich.  
Potter. Sah genauso aus wie sein Vater. Derselbe arrogante Blick. Machte gerade Malfoy fertig. Für einen Potter hatte er eine gute Maske. Sieben Jahre Potter- sieben Jahre Rache. Gryffindor. Garantiert.  
Albus nickte ihm zu.  
"Wie jedes Jahr, wer mehr Treffer hat, eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey?"  
"Wie jedes Jahr."

"Abott, Hannah."  
"Gryffindor."  
"Hufflepuff."  
- HUFFLEPUFF -  
"1:0 für mich.", sagte Severus Snape.

"Bulstrode, Millicent."  
"Slytherin."  
"Slytherin."  
-SLYTHERIN –"  
"2:1 für mich.", sagte Severus Snape.

"Geoffrey, David"  
"Slytherin."  
"Ravenclaw."  
- RAVENCLAW-

"7: 5 für mich.", sagte Severus Snape.

"Granger, Hermione."  
"Gryffindor."  
"Ravenclaw."  
_Währendessen:  
"Ah, eine Schlaue, Freunde hast du schon gemacht, braucht eine große Portion Mumm, dass ihr so etwas wagt..."  
"Slytherin, Slytherin, ich muss nach Slytherin..."  
"Du bist eine Muggelgeborene."  
"Und du ein vorurteilsbehafteter stinkender Fetzen Stoff!"  
"Nana, Beleidigung ist eher was für Gryffindors."  
"Wage es nicht!"  
"Ravenclaw?"  
"Slytherin. Ich werde dir sonst zeigen, was Muggelgeborene mit altem Stoff alles machen können. Ist dir das Konzept des recycelten Klopapiers bekannt?"_  
_"Tsk, tsk,.. Nun, vielleicht ist es an der Zeit für Veränderungen."_  
_- SLYTHERIN -  
_  
"Was?", flüsterte Severus Snape. In der Halle wurde Getuschel laut. Hermione Granger nickte den beiden anderen zu, und setzte sich auf einen freien Platz. Wenn sie enttäuscht war, war sie gut darin, es zu verdecken, denn ihr Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, dachte Severus Snape.

"Potter, Harry!"  
... "Der Harry Potter?" "Hat er die Narbe wirklich?" Severus Snape bemerkte belustigt, dass der Junge von den Kommentaren genervt schien. Daran würde er noch herumhacken können.  
"Gryffindor."  
"Gryffindor."  
_Währenddessen:  
"Potter, Harry.. Ich kann mich noch gut an deine Eltern erinnern."  
"Och ne, schon wieder ein Ollivander."  
Der Hut kicherte.  
"Du kannst meine Gedanken lesen?"  
"Und deine Erinnerungen und Wünsche und... "  
"Armes Ding. Wenn man Malfoys geheime Wünsche lesen muss.."  
"Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich ihn ohne Nachdenken nach Slytherin geschickt habe, junger Mann."  
"Ohne Nachdenken? Das wäre aber dein Job.."  
"Formt sich da in deinem Hinterkopf eine subtile Drohung?"  
"Ja. Also, schick mich nach Slytherin."  
"Gut, S-"  
"Halt, warte!"  
"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?"  
"Du kannst meine Talente erkennen?"  
"Ja."  
"Welche habe ich?"  
"Nun, im Gegensatz zu dem, was die Dursleys gesagt haben mögen, bist du weder dumm noch faul. Du bist loyal, und.."  
"Halt, nicht den Persönlichkeitsblödsinn – magische Talente!"  
"Zaubertränke, Runen, Parsel."  
"Parsel?"  
"Das war bereits zuviel Information. Du wirst mir ohnehin noch eine Strafpredigt einhandlen. _-  
- SLYTHERIN – "

Die Halle war totenstill. Harry stand auf, und setzte sich neben Hermione. Noch immer sagte keiner ein Wort.  
Harry grinste und sagte laut zu Hermione.  
"Sehr subtil verdecken sie ihren Schock aber nicht, Hermione?"  
Filius Flitwick verschluckte sich an seinem Bissen.  
Severus Snapes Gesichtsausdruck wurde eine Mischung aus Wut und Entsetzen.  
Pomona Sprouts Gesichtsfarbe machte Snape Konkurrenz.  
Minerva McGonnagal schloss ihren Mund als Erste wieder.  
Schließlich hatte Albus Dumbledore ein Erbarmen, und bat sie, mit der Sortierzeremonie fortzufahren.

In diesem Moment brach die Hölle los.  
Harry grinste Rons Zwillingsbrüder an. Die beiden starrten ihn verwundert an. Als er auf Ron zunickte, realisierten sie, dass auch ihr Bruder in seinem Abteil gesessen hatte. Sie erbleichten.  
Albus Dumbledore betrachtete Harry, der anscheinend schon mit dem jungen Malfoy gestritten hatte und fragte sich, ob es ein Fehler gewesen war, nie bei den Dursleys nachzukontrollieren. Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sich die Geschichte nicht selbst wiederholte.

_"Weasley, Ronald? Soso, ein Schachspieler."  
"Kommen Schachspieler nach Slytherin?"  
"Eigentlich nach Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw."  
"Nein, nein, ich hasse Schach."  
Der Hut lächelte.  
"Du willst nach Slytherin. Warum?"  
"Ich bin schlau, subtil, und mag Schlangen."  
Der Hut lächelte noch mehr.  
"Err – das ist Gryffindor, wenn ich alle meine Stärken herausposaune, oder? Ich bin dumm, kein bisschen subtil, liebe Löwen, hasse Schlangen, alle Slytherins sind böse, ich werde dich anzünden, Dumbledore ist ein Idiot...  
"Es reicht! Nun ist es eh schon egal – SLYTHERIN"_

Wer am Ende den Feuerwhiskey gewonnen hatte, wusste keiner mehr so recht. Eine Muggelgeborene, ein Weasley, und ein Potter in Slytherin.

Als das Fest beendet war, trafen sich die Hauslehrer wie immer in Albus' Raum, um ein paar Worte mit Alistair, dem Hut, zu wechseln.  
"Warum?", fragten die vier Lehrer gleichzeitig.  
Der Hut lächelte.  
"Warum was?"  
"Potter? Weasley? Die Muggelgeborene?", fauchte Severus Snape.  
"Tsk, tsk, Severus... Sie hatten, im Gegensatz zu dir, keine Vorurteile."  
"Aber, ich dachte.. Ich meine, Lily und James,..", meinte Minerva McGonnagal.  
"Er will nicht groß werden, falls ihr das befürchtet.", meinte der Hut.  
"Aber warum sonst-"  
"Für diese Antwort ist die Zeit nicht reif."  
Die vier Hauslehrer stöhnten kollektiv. "Ach ja, Severus, ein Wort mit dir in Privat."

"Warum Alistair? Warum Potter?"  
"Ich habe gesagt, die Zeit für diese Antwort ist noch nicht reif. Würdest du das bitte akzeptieren?"  
"Etwas gereizt heute?", grinste Severus.  
"Man wird nicht alle Tage bedroht, angezunden zu werden, Malfoys heimlichste Wünsche zu lesen, und zu Klopapier verarbeitet zu werden."  
Severus Grinsen wurde fies. "Wer?"  
"Dass du ihnen danken kannst? Oder die Schuld auf sie schiebst?"  
"Woher – "  
"Du vergisst, lieber Severus (- Nenn mich nicht lieb! - ), dass ich Gedanken lesen kann."  
"Oh... Warum wolltest du mit mir reden?"  
"Ein paar Kinder in deinem Haus – du weißt, was ich sagen will?"  
"Dass Todessereltern nicht immer die Nettesten sind, ja. Weiß ich."  
"Severus, mir ist klar, dass du deinen Kindern immer hilfst. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es einen besonders unglücklichen Fall gibt."  
"Wer?"  
"Keine Namen, Severus, keine Namen. Weise niemanden zurück, der dir vertraut, ja? Und pass auf dich auf, dieses Jahr."  
"Alistair?"  
Der Hut antwortete nicht mehr.

Unterdessen:  
Die Vertrauensschüler führten sie nach unten. In einem Gemeinschaftsraum begann einer, zu reden.  
"Gut. Ihr seid in Slytherin. Da hinten beginnen die Räume. Jeder kann sich einen aussuchen, und um ihn kämpfen. Um Punkt acht ist die Auswahl für das ganze Jahr fix. Professor Snape wird euch willkommen heißen. Falls ihr kein Zimmer findet, das euch gefällt, dort hinten sind Schlafsäle für die Erstklasser. Könnt ihr nehmen, müsst ihr nicht. Probiert euer Glück."

Die Leute verzogen sich.  
"Das hier ist ein Test.", meinte Hermione. "Aber was erwarten sie?"  
"Nun, es ist logisch. Wer stärker ist, bekommt das schönste Zimmer.", antwortete Harry.  
"Aber genau das ist unlogisch. Hier geht es nicht um Stärke, Leute. Hier geht es um Cleverness.", zog Ron den Schluss. "Wir suchen nicht nach einem großen und schönen Zimmer, sondern nach einem strategisch gut liegenden. Weil mit ein paar Sprüchen können wir ein Zimmer magisch expandieren und nahezu alles transfigurieren."  
"Strategisch gut liegend... Das heißt nahe am Ausgang, möglichst mit ein paar Geheimgängen, und weit weg vom Lehrer.", überlegte Hermione.

"Getarnt.", meinte Harry, "der ideale Raum ist getarnt und scheint vollkommen unattraktiv. Und die Gänge sieht man auch nicht."  
"Super, und wie sollen wir die sichtbar machen?"  
"Wärmebild.", meinte Hermione. "Wir schauen uns die Räume mit Wärmebild an."  
"Wir haben keine Wärmebildkamera."  
"Was ist Wärmebild?"  
"Gibt es einen Spruch, der anzeigt, wie warm etwas ist?", fragte Harry.  
"Was zum Fiebermessen, warum?"

Severus Snape war amüsiert, wie jedes Jahr. Er saß in seinen Räumen und blickte auf eine riesige Karte an der Wand, die die Slytherin- Räume anzeigte. Man sah die Personen, man sah größere Objekte, und man sah alle Dinge, die Magie in sich trugen, also auch alle Zaubersprüche. Wie jedes Jahr kämpften kleine Gruppen um die schwarzen Gemächer.. Idioten. Wie jedes Jahr niemand, der die Logik dieses Tests durchschaute.  
Die Erstklassler hatten sich natürlich alle in die sicheren Vorräume verzogen. Nein, da vorne versuchten drei ihr Glück. Er beugte sich vor. Potter, Weasley und die Muggelgeborene. In einem Gang, der.. Sollten diese drei – ausgerechnet diese drei – den Sinn der Aufgabe durchschaut haben?  
Er beobachtete, wie sie in Räume gingen, in der Mitte stehen blieben, einen Spruch abfeuerten, und dann direkt auf die Geheimgänge zukamen. Diesen Spruch könnte er auch gebrauchen...  
Und er beobachtete, wie sie sich im nützlichsten Raum aller Zeiten niederließen. Sicher und überschaubar, durch nur einen Eingang, brillant, durch mindestens zehn Geheimgänge – in die Bücherei, die große Halle, die Klassenräume, die Küche,... Ausgerechnet Potter! Ein Potter als erster seit Jahren, der dieses Spiel durchschaut hatte! Womit hatte er das verdient?  
Und dann standen sie da, und transfigurierten. Es waren Erstklassler! Und sie hatten nur wenige Stunden Ahnung von Zaubererluft, zumindest zwei von ihnen! Sie standen in einer Ecke – und dann waren auf einmal neue Wände da. Ein separater Raum für jeden – mit Durchgang, und verschließbaren Fenster.. Erstklassler..  
Draco, auf der anderen Seite, hatte natürlich den blauen Raum ergattert. Ein wunderschöner Raum, ja. Leider wurde er von allen gemieden, da ein Geist jede fünfte Nacht darin heulte.. Die älteren hatten ihn ohne Verteidigung aufgegeben... Dummes Kind! Und so was sollte der Stolz von Slytherin sein! In dreißig Minuten wäre die Zimmerwahl permanent... Severus Snape stand auf. Es war Zeit, sich herzurichten. Und dann würde er jeden in seinen Zimmern besuchen, und sich vorstellen..

".. warum hat er dich dann eigentlich bei den Muggeln gelassen?", fragte Weasley.  
"Naja, als Erklärung würde reichen, dass Petunia und ich verwandt sind.", meinte Potter, "aber ich glaube, der eigentliche Grund ist, dass ich Muggel lieben lernen soll." Seine Stimme wurde spöttisch. "Wenn ich Muggel nur nach dem Verhalten meiner Verwandten beurteilen würde..."  
Severus öffnete die Tür, die zu ihrem neuen Vorzimmer führte. Albus hatte gesagt, er sollte nett sein. Zu einem Weasley, einer Muggelgeborenen und einem Potter. Gott – danach brauchte er einen Brandy.

Die Räume waren für Erstklassler recht – fortgeschritten eingerichtet. Bücherregale, ja. Schreibtische. Ein wenig dunkel, aber hübsch. Unerwartet. Potter und Granger räumten Bücher ein, Weasley stellte ein Schachbrett auf.

"Guten Abend, Professor". Wenigstens hatten sie Benehmen.  
"Abend, Weasley, Granger, Potter. Mein Name ist Severus Snape, ich bin euer Hauslehrer. Ihr kommt zu mir, wenn ihr Probleme habt, oder etwas Verdächtiges hört. Ihr werdet eurem Haus Ehre machen und keine Punkte verlieren. Ich habe eine persönliche Statistik über jeden – also wenn jemand in die Negativen kommt", er blickte Potter intensiv an, "so kann er sich zusätzlich über persönliche Probleme mit mir gefasst machen. Klar?"  
"Ja, Sir." Kollektiv.  
"Nun, wir sind sieben Jahre auf selben Grund und Boden.", fuhr er seine Standardrede fort, "darum wäre es gut, wenn ich ein wenig über euch wissen würde. Wer seid ihr, wie ist eure Familie, und was interessiert euch?"  
Granger, Weasley und Potter tauschten einen Blick.

"Hermione Granger, Vater und Mutter sind Ärzte. Interessen - Lesen, Logikaufgaben."  
"Beide Muggel?"  
"Ja, Sir."  
"Wie kommen sie damit zurecht?"  
Hermione schnaubte verächtlich.  
"So lange ich einen Erben produziere, und ihre Berufslaufbahn nicht störe, haben sie kein Interesse."  
Severus Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
"Ronald Weasley, Eltern sind ihnen bekannt. Interessen – Schach, Lesen."  
"Ein Weasley spielt Schach?"  
"Turnierschach, Sir."  
Severus Snape nickte Potter zu.  
"Harry Potter, Petunia- Hausfrau, Vernon Firmenchef. Interessen – Lesen, Kochen"  
"Was liest du momentan?"  
"Die letzten Tage der Menschheit, von Kraus, Sir."  
Erwachsenenliteratur. "Wer hat dir das gegeben?"  
"Niemand, Vernon hat es weggeschmissen, weil es farblich nicht ins neue Wohnzimmer passte, Sir."  
Kulturverächter.  
Severus Snape gab den Kindern ihre Stundenpläne und wandte sich dem nächsten Raum zu. Das waren drei fruchtlose Gespräche gewesen, keine Lügen, aber auch keine Informationen, die er verwerten konnte. Gut, ihm sollte es recht sein. Er wollte mit den Bälgern nichts zu tun haben. Nur das mit dem Buch störte ihn ein wenig. Die letzten Tage der Menschheit war ein .. heftiges Buch. Kein Buch für ein Kind. Naja, wahrscheinlich wollte der Junge nur angeben. Wäre typisch Potter.  
Wow! Er war nett gewesen und hatte nicht einmal kritisiert. Albus würde ihn loben. Und dann würde er etwas von War gar nicht so schwer, oder, murmeln. Pah!

"Ihr habt es gemerkt, mit dem Silencio. All diese Schutzsprüche haben einen Gegenzauber. Gibt es eigentlich irgendeinen Weg, um das zu verhindern?", fragte Ron, als Snape gegangen war, offensichtlich enttäuscht, dass er sie nicht zusammenschimpfen hatte können.  
"Schreiben wir das auf die Liste der Recherche. Ich hab mal was von Runen gelesen, aber ich bin nicht sicher.", meinte Hermione. "Die muss man schnitzen, und zeichnen, und weiß was ich noch. Und viel tüfteln."  
"Das klingt interessant. Bei den Dursleys habe ich oft repariert und so. So was würd ich gern machen.", opferte sich Harry.  
"Gut, dann haben wir dein Spezialprojekt.", meinte Hermione.

"Spezialprojekt?"  
"Nun, ich dachte mir, jeder beschäftigt sich mit einer Branche der Magie am stärksten. Und forscht eigenständig, was ihn am meisten interessiert.", antwortete Hermione.  
"Macht Sinn. In sieben Jahren könnten wir irre viel bewerkstelligen.", nickte Ron. "Ich will irgendetwas mit dem Kopf machen. Gedankenlesen. Gedächtniszauber. Telepathie. Und so Sachen. Voll nützlich."  
"Ich nehme was theoretisches. Alchemie. Oder Arithmantik. Klingt noch besser."  
"Du hast es mit den A's?"  
"Bääh!"

"Hochintelligentes Argument, Hermione. Gut, dann schreiben wir einen Punkt namens Spezialprojekt auf unseren Stundenplan. Samstag abend, schlage ich vor."  
"Sonntag Vormittag wäre besser."  
"Warum?"  
"Weil es meine Idee war."  
"Bääh."  
"Ernsthaft, Jungs."  
"Samstag müssen wir uns nie auf was vorbereiten. Also gibt es keine Probleme mit der Schule."  
"Sonntag ist auch noch früh genug. Und wir sind erholter."  
"Beides.", beschloss Hermione.  
"Was?"  
"Ich lerne gern. Ihr bald auch."  
"Bäääh!"  
"Wann stehen wir morgen auf?"  
"Halb fünf. Fünf Frühstück, dann lesen bis acht, Unterricht, Hausübungen, Recherche, Bett.", meinte Harry.  
"Wer hat dich zum Boss gemacht?"  
"Ich. Gute Nacht."  
"Nacht, Boss!"

"Ron?"  
"Ja, Hermione?"  
"Ach seid still da drüben! Ich will schlafen."  
"Ja, Boss."  
"Ich heiß Harry."  
"Wozu war dieses Statement gut?"  
Harry schnaubte. "Slytherins.."

* * *

_A/N: Well, das ist das neue Kapitel. Nicht besonders aufregend, und eher zum Setzen der Bühne gedacht... Ich glaube, dass der Sprechende Hut mit den Lehrern redet. Und die Sache mit dem Feuerwhiskey - nun, ich glaube, Severus Snape trinkt gerne mal ein gepflegtes Glas Hochprozentiges. Fanon!Snape, natürlich, aber das hier ist AU und ich bin der Boss grinst bautschonmaldasBühnenbildfürZaubertränkeauf pooorSnape  
Nachdem ich mein Bewerbungsschreiben für ein Projekt für Jungjournalisten abgeschickthabe, bin ich etwas weniger unter Stress, was heißt, ich kann dieses Wochenende zumindest drei oder vier Stunden schreiben.. überlegtobsieaufPapierarbeitensolldamitderErzieherglaubtsielernt  
Je nachdem, wie weit ich mit der Plot-Planung für Spielzeugsoldaten komme (die Idee ist da, aber Sev macht Probleme - tsk), werde ich dieses Wochenende ein weiteres Chapter veröffentlichen. Der Arbeitstitel ist 'Die Guten, die Bösen- und wir'. Es ist noch nicht ganz fertig, da ein paar Details und eine Konversation fehlen, aber... vielleicht.  
Bleibt brav,  
Claire_


	4. Kapitel 3

_Die Guten, die Schlechten – und wir_

* * *

_"Er war ein genauer, akribischer Arbeiter. Am Anfang konzentrierte er sich auf Zaubertränke, was Severus beinahe in den Wahnsinn trieb. Er muss täglich Stunden gearbeitet haben, um die Fertigkeit zu erreichen, die er bald im Unterricht zeigte. Später kamen Runen hinzu, keine Ahnung, woher er das hatte. Sorgen begannen wir uns erst zu machen, als er den Aufstieg und Niedergang Voldemorts aus alten Zeitungen heraussuchte, weil, wie er sagte, die Geschichtebücher von den Gewinnern geschrieben werden. Hätten wir doch geahnt, wonach er wirklich suchte!"  
Filius Flitwick, über Harry Potter, in einem Brief an seine Schwester, Juni 1998_

* * *

"Aufstehn!"  
"Jaja, Tante Petunia!"  
"Petunia? Wir sind in Hogwarts, und es ist unser erster Tag!"  
"Hogwarts?", fragte Harry verschlafen. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, was passiert war. Zauberei. Slytherin. Hermione. Ron.  
"Ja, Schätzchen, Hogwarts.", meinte Ron.  
"Wer ist ein Schätzchen?", fragte Hermione, die schon fertig war.

"Aargh!", murmelte Harry.  
"Interessantes Argument.", meinte Ron.  
"Bääh!"  
"Offensichtlich ist er frühmorgens noch nicht zur Kommunikation geeignet. Frage mich, ob eiskaltes Wasser hilft..."  
"Ich komm ja schon... – eiskaltes Wasser... Sollten wir Malfoy einen Besuch abstatten?"  
Hermione nickte. "Wenn wir fertig sind."

"Womit?"  
"Anziehn, Waschen, den Stoff für die heutigen Stunden wiederholen, die Zeitungen durchgehen, einen Plan für weitere Aktionen schreiben, und ein paar Bücher bestellen."  
"Zeitungen?"  
"Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, und die gängigsten Zeitungen aus dieser Welt bestellt."  
Hermione legte den Jungs einen Stapel Zeitungen vor.  
"Das sind.. diplomatisch gesagt... ein bisschen viele?"  
"Die Unabhängigkeit mancher Zeitungen ist fraglich. Da sind Vergleichswerte nützlich."  
"Die sollen wir alle lesen?"  
"Jeder ein Drittel. Und zwar jeder bestimmte Sektionen, also Ministerium, oder Geldwesen, oder so. Und dann schneidet jeder Artikel zu signifikanten Themen aus, klebt sie in ein Notizbuch, und schreibt noch eine kurze Zusammenfassung des Geschehenen und eventuell Gehörten dazu. Das Ganze wird dann noch mit Inhaltsverzeichnissen gegliedert. So haben wir immer Informationen zu wichtigen Personen und Ereignissen."  
"Aber das ist so viel Arbeit.", jammerte Ron.  
"Die halbe Stunde am Tag können wir opfern.", verteidigte Hermione ihre Idee. "Denkt nur an die Möglichkeiten, wenn wir Widersprüche entdecken."  
"Erpressung. Bestechung.", grinste Harry. "Herrlich." Es war gut, dass Albus Dumbledore diesen Grinser nicht gesehen hatte.  
"Schaut mal, ein Einbruch in Gringotts!"  
"Wow, das müssen wir auch mal tun."  
"Harry!... Ich dachte, Gringotts ist einbruchssicher.", überlegte Hermione.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf, "War einbruchssicher."  
"Was haben sie gestohlen?", fragte Ron.  
"Nichts. Woher kommst du auf die Idee, dass es mehrere waren?", fragte Harry.  
Ron verdrehte die Augen. "Sorry, Formulierungsfehler."  
"Ron hat sich übrigens freiwillig für diese Sparte interessiert.", erklärte Harry.  
"Hat er das? Fein. Dann übernimmt er das das ganze Jahr."  
"Hey!"

An diesem Morgen wurde Severus Snape unsanft aufgeweckt.  
_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
_Aus Richtung der Erstklasslerräume. Hatte er seinen Großen nicht gesagt, sie sollten sie wenigstens für ein paar Tage in Ruhe lassen? Seufzend stand er auf, und schaute, wo jemand sich rührte. Von der zweiten bis zur siebten lagen alle still da. Verständlich, die Täter wussten, dass er nachschauen würde. Bei Potter, Weasley, und Granger war etwas los. Nun, die würden zurechtkommen. Im blauen Raum war ebenfalls ein Tumult. Draco und seine Freunde.  
"Alles okay bei euch? Was ist passiert?"  
Draco heulte fast. Was für ein Anblick..  
"Da waren Gestalten in dunklen Roben, und haben uns mit eiskaltem Wasser attackiert."  
_Das_ war unschwer zu übersehen.  
"Wie viele waren es?"  
Draco Malfoy überlegte. Eigentlich hatte er nur drei gesehen, aber sie waren auch zu dritt, und da sollten sie sich doch verteidigen können, oder?  
"Vier oder fünf. Sie waren ziemlich groß."  
"Ich zaubere eure Betten trocken, und dann mache ich mich mal auf die Suche nach den Jungs."  
Severus Snape verließ den Raum.  
Vier oder fünf... Das könnte die Gruppe um Flint sein.. Würde zu ihnen passen. Na warte, wenn die es auch noch wagten, sich schlafend zu stellen...

Harry, Hermione und Ron frühstückten sehr bald. Sie hatten keine Lust, mit Rons Brüdern konfrontiert zu werden. Und mit einem Heuler von Miss Weasley.  
"Diese Zeitungen heute früh, schienen mir sehr unzuverlässig.", meinte Hermione.  
"Was bedeutet, dass sie von den Besitzern gesteuert werden.", sagte Ron. "Man sieht zum Beispiel klar, dass der Nachtfalke viel stärker von Gringotts beeinflusst wird, als der Tagesprophet, der klar zum Ministerium gehört."  
"Das könnte aber auch der Redakteur bestimmen.", widersprach Harry.  
"Ja, und wer stellt den Redakteur?", fiel ihm Hermione ins Wort.  
"Der Besitzer.", antwortete Harry. "Verstehe. Du willst also, dass wir die Zeitungen aufkaufen, um das ganze ein wenig fairer zu machen?"  
"Dürfte nicht so leicht sein. Ich meine, wenn ich eine Zeitung hätte, wäre mir nicht recht, dass ein einziger sie bestimmt.", sagte Ron.  
"Aber viele Leute wären dir egal?", fragte Hermione.  
"Klar, weil die einigen sich soundso nicht.", antworte Ron.  
"Das heißt, man müsste langsam und stetig unter verschiedenen Namen Aktien kaufen. Nie zu viel, nie zu wenig, und nicht nur Zeitungen, damit es nicht auffällt.", meinte Harry nachdenklich. "Aber wie bekommen wir so viele verschiedene Namen?"  
Hermione grinste.  
"Ich hab da so eine Idee. Sparbücher in der Muggelwelt können anonym eröffnet werden. Aber man kann einen Namen eintragen lassen. Und das transferieren wir dann nach Gringotts... In ein neues Konto."  
"Das würde Jahre dauern!"  
"Ja. Aber wir haben Jahre Zeit."  
"Meinst du nicht, auch andere versuchen, die Medien zu übernehmen?"  
"Sicher. Aber sie haben nicht die Idee mit den Muggelsparbüchern. Sie haben außerdem Zeitdruck. Auf ihnen lasten Erwartungen. Sie werden beobachtet. Und sie sitzen nicht neben dem reichsten Zauberer Englands."  
"Nicht?"  
"Nein."  
"Also gut, ab ins Aktiengeschäft. Was sollen wir zur Tarnung unterstützen?"  
"Je nach Identität etwas anderes. Aber ertragreich und nützlich. Waffen, Kleidung, Süßigkeiten, Bücher, Scherzartikel, würde ich sagen. Und vielleicht noch Zaubertrankzutaten. Wir müssten dafür sorgen, dass wir von jedem Teil, das neu verkauft wird, eines bekommen. Lässt sich sicher festschreiben, in einem Vertrag."  
Hermione lächelte über Rons Enthusiasmus.  
"Leute – wir sind elf! Wir sollten Puppen spielen, und nicht Aktien handeln!"  
"Puppen? Neh! Aber du bringst mich auch eine nette Idee. So dass wir Geldgeschäfte immer beim Frühstück machen können. Wir spielen Weltmarkt. Eine Galleone entspricht in der Realität tausend Galleonen. Wenn du sagst, du setzt fünf Galleone auf sagen wir mal, Smaragde, schreibt Hermione das auf. Und sie setzt dann in Wirklichkeit fünftausend Galleonen auf Smaragde. Oder Hermione gibt dir drei Galleonen – dann hast du dreitausend in der Wirklichkeit gewonnen. Alle glauben, es ist ein Spiel. Aber es ist die Realität.", endete Ron.  
"Brillant!", murmelte Hermione.  
Ron fuhr fort. "Wir setzen heute die ersten zwei Verliese auf, zehn Galleonen in jedes." Er reichte Harry ein Säckchen. "Ich setze eine Galleone auf Flourish&Blotts.", er nahm eine Galleone, und gab sie Hermione. "Schreib das in dein Buch. Ich besitze nun neun Galleonen, und Aktien im Wert von einer Galleone auf Flourish&Blotts. Harry, willst du auch Aktien kaufen?"  
"Ich muss den Markt noch beobachten. Aber es sieht so aus, als wärst du der neue Finanzexperte."  
"Gehen wir in den Unterricht.", beschloss Hermione.  
"Zaubertränke, oder?"  
"Ja."  
"Keine Sorge, wir sind vorbereitet."

Severus Snape stürmte in seine Klasse.  
"Ihr seid hier, um die schwierige Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu lernen"  
Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch sie verstanden jedes Wort.  
"Da es bei mir nur wenig albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel gibt, werden viele von euch kaum glauben, dass es sich wirklich um Zauberei handelt. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr wirklich die Schönheit eines leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen zu sehen lernt, die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten, die durch die menschlichen Venen kriechen, den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne betören.. Ich kann euch lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut, sogar den Tod verkorkt – sofern ihr kein großer Haufen Dummköpfe seid, wie ich sie sonst immer in der Klasse habe."  
Die Klasse blieb stumm nach dieser kleinen Rede. Harry, Ron und Hermione grinsten sich an. Das war mal ein guter Auftritt!

"Potter!", sagte Snape plötzlich, "Was bekomme ich, wenn ich einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel hinzufüge?"  
"Den Trank der Lebenden Toten, Sir."  
Wenn Severus Snape überrascht war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.  
"Soso, und wo finde ich einen Bezoar?"  
"Im Magen einer Ziege, Sir."  
"Und warum schreibt ihr das nicht auf?"  
Harry, Ron und Hermione tauschten Blicke. Oh ja, dieser Unterricht würde eine Herausforderung werden. Eine willkommene Herausforderung.  
Es war wie Kochen. Harrys Trank erreichte die gewünschte Farbe. Snape ließ sich noch immer nichts anmerken.  
"Ich glaube, wenn er dich nicht kritisiert, kannst du das schon als Lob auffassen.", murmelte Ron kaum hörbar.  
Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten.  
"Potter, warum grinst du so?"  
Harry schluckte, aber er hatte eine Idee. Ein Junge war noch nicht fertig. Und er war gerade dabei...  
"Ich denke gerade daran, was passieren würde, wenn man die Stachelschweinpastillen dazugeben würde, bevor man den Kessel vom Feuer nimmt. Sir."  
Er gab nicht zu, dass er keine Ahnung hatte.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Severus Snape, wie der junge Longbottom zusammenzuckte und seinen Fehler korrigierte. Aargh!  
Wenn Snape sich so ärgerte, lohnte es sich wahrscheinlich, auszuprobieren, was passierte, dachte Harry, und notierte es sich in sein Notizbuch.

"Hermione?"  
"Ja?"  
"Kann das sein, dass mich Snape hasst?"  
"Kann sein, Harry. Aber es sollte uns egal sein. Die ganze Welt hasst uns."  
Ron mischte sich in das Gespräch ein. "Wir haben uns. Und wir werden es ihnen beweisen."  
"Verdammt", murmelte Harry. "Diese Situation ist so unreal. Wir sind elf Jahre alt, handeln mit Aktien, versuchen, die Medien zu kontrollieren. Das ist abstrus!"  
"Willst du lieber Lego spielen?", fragte Hermione.  
"Nein. Lass uns in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gehen."  
"Ja. Lass uns gehen. Was ist Lego?"

Professor Quirrells Unterricht stellte sich als Witz heraus. Sein Klassenzimmer roch stark nach Knoblauch, alle sagten, das diene dazu, einen Vampir fernzuhalten, den er in Rumänien getroffen hatte, und der, wie Quirrell befürchtete, eines Tages kommen und ihn holen würde. Seinen Turban, erklärte er, habe ihm ein afrikanischer Prinz geschenkt, weil er dem Prinzen einen lästigen Zombie vom Hals geschafft habe. Als Seamus Finnigan, ein Gryffindor fragte, wie er dies bewerkstelligt habe, lief Quirrell rosa an, und begann über das Wetter zu reden. Harrys Narbe schmerzte.  
Die drei jungen Slytherins jedoch betrachteten die Sache ein wenig anders. Hätte jemand Harrys Notizen in dieser Stunde gesehen, hätte er folgendes gelesen:  
Nachschauen, auf welche Schule der Mann damals gegangen ist? Ein bisschen Kompetenz müsste er haben, wenn er durchgekommen ist! ; Zeitungsartikel oder bekannte Fakten über Quirrell (Rumänien, Afrika?)  
Gibt es in Afrika Prinzentum? Welche symbolischen Bedeutungen hat ein Turban? Wozu kann er sonst dienen?  
Merkwürdiges Stotterverhalten: P-p-p-otter vs Pot-t-t-t-er; spricht "triumphaler Erfolg" korrekt aus, aber schafft nicht "Wet-t-ter"  
Herausfinden, was der Lehrplan ist, und Bücher zum Selbststudium besorgen  
Es müssen auch schon andere den Mann kritisch betrachtet haben. Welche Spuren sind gelegt, um uns in die Irre zu führen?  
Was könnte so stark riechen, dass man Knoblauch braucht, um davon abzulenken?  
Was kann Schmerzen in Fluchnarben verursachen?  
Sind wir paranoid?"Wir haben eine Menge zu tun.", meinte Hermione, als sie Harrys Liste gelesen hatte. "Das mit dem Stottern ist mir nicht aufgefallen. Ich hab versucht, es auszublenden."  
"Ich hab versucht, den kompletten Mann auszublenden.", grinste Ron.  
"Nun, er hat immer noch einen Nutzen.", meinte Harry. "Er wird unser erstes Observationsobjekt."

Severus Snape, der gerade Patrouille lief, wurde indes Zeuge einer interessanten Konversation.  
"Objekt! Harry! Er ist – kein Ding!", rief Granger.  
"Und jetzt sag bloß nicht, ein Wesen mit Gefühlen. Ehrlich Hermione, du hast zu viele kitschige Romane gelesen!", fauchte Potter.  
"Ich meinte-"  
"Er tut mir weh, Hermione. Du siehst, wie ich zusammenzucke, wenn er mich nur ansieht. Wie soll ich ihm trauen? Ich sage nicht, dass er böse ist. Aber ich beobachte ihn.", sprach Potter, er zwang sich offenbar, ruhig zu bleiben.  
"Gut, Harry. Ich versteh dich. Sogar Snape ist vertrauenswürdiger. Und du hast Grund zur Paranoia. Du wirst nichts unsagbar Dummes tun, wenn du etwas herausgefunden hast?", fragte Granger.  
"Ich habe bereits etwas unsagbar Dummes getan", meinte Potter.  
"Bereust du es?"  
"Nein. Ich bereue nichts."  
"Harry! Hermione! Jetzt hört ihr euch an, wie ein Kitschroman!", unterbrach Weasley. "Übrigens, ich setze noch einmal eine Galleone auf Flourish&Blotts."  
"Aber nicht, weil du eine Sammelbestellung machen willst, oder?", fragte Potter.  
"Idiot! Nein, aber heute im Abendprophet war ein Bericht über eine Nundu-Attacke und es wurde ein Buch über Nundus von Flourish&Blotts empfohlen. Wenn morgen der Tagesprophet kommt, ist es zu spät, Aktien zu kaufen. Es wird interessant, wie stark sich eine einzige Referenz auf den Aktienkurs auswirkt."

Severus Snape würde noch einige Stunden über diesen Worten brüten, die er von den Dreien gehört hatten, als sie nach ihrem ersten Schultag in die Bücherei gingen. Er war hier der Böse, verdammt!  
Es würde ein Jahr vergehen, bis Severus Snape sich erinnern würde, das Harry Potter davon gesprochen hatte, etwas unsagbar Dummes getan zu haben. Und er würde ihn fragen, ob er es bereue.

Irgendwo in einem wohnlichen Heim saß eine rothaarige Frau vor _Wizards Wireless._ Sie bekam nicht mit, was gesagt wurde. Sie starrte auf die Uhr, die darüber hing. _19:22:01, 19:22:02, 19:22:03, 19:22:04, 19:22:05,... _Heute war ihr Kind wider Erwarten nach Slytherin einsortiert worden. Sie konnte nicht anders, als sich schuldig zu fühlen. Ron war immer der gewesen, der am wenigsten Aufmerksamkeit bekommen hatte. Arthur sagte ihr, sie solle aufhören, zu grübeln. Worin lag das Problem, wenn man ein paar Stunden des Tages opferte, weil man eine perfekte Mutter sein wollte? _  
19:22:39, 19:22:40, 19:22:41,...  
_  
Irgendwo tief unten in den Slytherinkerker saß ein blonder Junge vor dem Spiegel und bürstete sein Haar. _Siebenhundertvierundachtzig, siebenhundertfünfundachtzig, siebenhundertsechsundachtzig,.._ Mutter mochte sagen, er wäre eitler als sie selbst und hatte eine Obsession mit seinen Haaren. Worin lag das Problem, wenn man ein paar Stunden des Tages opferte, weil man perfekt aussehen wollte? _Siebenhundertzweiundneunzig,..._

Nur wenige Zimmer weiter stand ein schwarzhaariger Junge vor einem Tisch und übte, Zutaten zu schneiden. Ein kleiner Zauber zeigte an, wie genau er den gewünschten Grad traf. _29.8, 30.1, 30.1, 30.0, 29.9, 29.7, 30.0, 29.4 – verdammt-, 30.0, 30.0,... _Hermione sagte, er wäre zwanghaft, und wolle sich unbedingt Snape beweisen. Worin lag das Problem, wenn man ein paar Stunden des Tages opferte, weil man grundlegende Fertigkeiten wie das genaue Schneiden von Zaubertrankzutaten perfektionieren wollte?  
_30.1, 30.0, 29.9, 30.0, 30.0,... _

An jenem Abend entschieden sich kleine Dinge, die unausweichliche Konsequenzen für die Zukunft nach sich ziehen würden.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte Molly Weasley noch immer einen Heuler an ihren Sohn schicken können. Sie beschloss, es nicht zu tun. Sie beschloss, ihrem Sohn auf seinem schmalen Pfad nicht noch ein zusätzlicher Brocken zu sein.  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte Draco Malfoy sich noch immer gegen seinen Vater stellen können, und keinen Bericht über Potter und Snape schicken können. Er beschloss, sich nicht zu wehren. Er akzeptierte die Rolle des Todesserkinds.  
Auch Harry Potter hätte noch zurückgehen können. Er hätte mit Dumbledore sprechen können, ihn bitten können, von den Dursleys wegzukommen, ihn fragen können, warum passierte, was passierte. Er tat es nicht. Er beschloss, in die Bibliothek zu gehen, und zu lesen, was zu Voldemort geführt hatte.  
Die Welt stand still. Und dann änderte sie ihren Kurs. Für die Guten. Für die Schlechten. Für Harry Potter.

* * *

_A/N: Ich liebe diesen Titel einfach..  
Anyway, ich muss jetzt Hausübung machen. Interpretiere Kafka's Die Verwandlung. Bäääh. Leite die Formel der Kugel her. Boooring. Schreibe Seite 74-78 von Buch ab! –Du spinnst ja wohl...  
Irgendwelche Ideen, die ich noch einbauen könnte?  
Love,  
Claire_


	5. Kapitel 4

_Illusion der Perfektion_

* * *

_Es gibt etwas, das schlimmer ist, als jede Schuld, schlimmer als jeder Schmerz. Das Wissen, dass sich jemand für dich geopfert hat. Dass du lebst, und sie tot ist. Sie trug rote Ohrringe, als man sie begrub, erinnerte sich Severus nun. Es waren Rubine, und sie hatten im Sonnenlicht gefunkelt. Für ihn sahen sie aus wie Blutstropfen. Er wünschte sich, es hätte an jenem Tag wenigstens geregnet._

_Aus: Fragil. Eine wahre Liebesgeschichte, von Amanda le Ray, 3. Auflage, London, im Jahr 2183

* * *

_

Die Tagen zogen vorüber. Sie hatten ihre erste Verwandlungsstunde, und stellten fest, dass Professor McGonnagal sie zwar misstrauisch beobachtete, aber trotzdem fair blieb. Sie merkten, dass oft ein Lehrer in ihrer Nähe war, aber eigentlich war es ihnen egal.  
"Wir wollten in Gringotts einbrechen, oder?", fragte Harry eines Morgens.  
"Ja, warum?", fragte Ron.  
"Damals wurde etwas geklaut. Ich erinnere mich, als Hagrid mich holte, ging er mit, um Du-weißt-schon-was aus einem Verlies zu holen. Und er hatte einen Brief von Dumbledore, den er vorlegen musste."  
"Könnte es- ?", fragte Hermione.  
"Zu früh, um etwas zu verdächtigen. Stimmt das Datum?"  
Ron kramte sein Notizbuch mit den Zeitungsartikeln hervor.  
"Lass mich mal schauen.. Einbruch in Gringotts, ja das Datum stimmt. Am 31. Juli wurde in die Zaubererbank Gringotts eingebrochen, die bis dato als das sicherste Gebäude Englands galt,.."  
"Das sicherste – das sagte Hagrid damals über Hogwarts!", flüsterte Harry. "Ich glaube, das hier ist unsere erste große Mission. Was ist so wichtig, dass es in Hogwarts versteckt werden muss? Es passt in ein Paket, nicht größer als meine Hand? Wenn es Dumbledore gehört hätte, wäre es die ganze Zeit hier gewesen. Also muss einer seiner Partner oder Freunde es besessen haben. Es muss unsagbar wertvoll sein. Nein, nicht wertvoll, dann hätte der Einbrecher Gold geklaut. Sondern gefährlich. Mächtig."  
"Halt –halt, Harry, lass mich mitschreiben – ein Freund oder Partner von Dumbledore besitzt etwas Mächtiges, das nicht in die Hände von Falschen gelangen darf. Es ist eventuell hier in Hogwarts versteckt.", unterbrach Hermione.  
"Der dritte Stock ist verboten, für alle die nicht einen sehr schmerzhaften Tod sterben wollen..", murmelte Ron.  
"Du hast bei der Rede aufgepasst?", blickte Hermione ihn erstaunt an.  
"Heiß ich Harry?"  
"Hey!", rief Harry, aber dachte dann nach. " Ist das nicht ein bisschen offensichtlich?"  
"Niemand weiß, dass es Du-weißt-schon-was gibt, außer uns.", meinte Ron.  
Hermione nickte. "Und was machen wir nun?"  
Harry übernahm wieder einmal unbewusst die Führungsrolle der Gruppe. "Recherche. Wir finden raus, was für Freunde Dumbledore hat, wie oft sie gemeinsam gesehen werden, und aus welchen Gründen, ob die zufällig ein Artefakt besitzen, und was diese Artefakte für Gefahren bedeuten. Dann recherchieren wir nach allen möglichen und unmöglichen Schutzmaßnahmen und Beobachtungszaubern. An Halloween ist ein Fest, da versuchen wir, vorzudringen, alle sind abgelenkt. Je nachdem wie weit wir kommen, versuchen wir, das Artefakt besser zu schützen. Wenn wir es sehen, informieren wir Snape, dass die Aufgabe zu leicht war."  
"Bis Halloween. Okay. Aber das ist unser letztes großes Projekt. Unser Stundenplan wird langsam eng."

Zwei Nächte später erhielt Albus Dumbledore eine seltsame Nachricht.  
_Wie viele Jahre deiner Vergangenheit würdest du verleugnen, wenn die Welt dafür Frieden bekäme?  
Wie viele Jahre deiner Zukunft würdest du verschenken?  
_Diese Nachricht würde die erste von vielen sein, die die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phoenix an die Wand ihres Versammlungsraumes pinnen würden.

"Okay," fasste Hermione die Liste zusammen. "Wir haben hier drei Personen, die mit ihm befreundet sind, und Artefakte in der richtigen Größen besitzen. Ein Alastor Moody, mit einem magischen Auge, das durch alles sieht, ein Nicolas Flamel, mit einem Stein der Weisen, der das Elixier des Lebens herstellt, und eine Lia Delacour mit einem Neptunauge, das magische Kräfte verleiht."  
"Was haltet ihr für am mächtigsten, schädlichsten?", fragte Ron.  
"Nun, das Neptunauge kann zwar großen Schaden anrichten. Aber da ich schätze, es geht hier um Voldemort. Hagrid hat gesagt, er wäre nicht ganz weg. Warum sollte er Muggeln Kräfte verleihen, wenn er sie doch so hasst?", meinte Harry. "Ewiges Leben oder unendliches Wissen – was ist wichtiger?"  
"Hagrid hat gesagt, er wäre nicht ganz weg. Das heißt, er irgendwo da draußen ein halb existierendes Wesen. Was würdet ihr als erstes tun?", fragte Hermione.  
"Sicher stellen, dass ich überlebe. Du solltest übrigens aufhören, rhetorische Fragen zu stellen.", meinte Ron.  
"Bäääh!"  
"Müssen unsere Diskussionen immer so enden?", stöhnte Harry.  
"Die Diskussion ist noch lange nicht zu Ende! Also, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Hermione.  
"Wir bereiten uns darauf vor, einen sehr schmerzhaften Tod zu sterben.", grinste Harry.  
"Harry!"  
"Was wolltest du wissen, Hermione?", fragte er mit einem süßlichem Lächeln.  
"Aargh! Bücherei. Harry – du übernimmst seine Freunde, und die Regelmäßigkeiten ihrer Treffen. Ich glaube, da haben wir noch was zu entdecken. Ron – du suchst nach Halbexistenzen, Stein der Weisen, und was es für andere Möglichkeiten gibt. Ich übernehme den Part mit den Schutzmaßnahmen."  
"Ja, Maam!"  
"Wir sollten ein Codewort vereinbaren. Stein der Weisen könnte Verdacht erregen."  
"Ja, Maam!"  
"Hat einer der Herren Vorschläge?"  
Harry lächelte. "Klunker."  
"Was?"  
"So offensichtlich, dass sie es nicht bemerken.", nickte Ron. "Klunker, also."

Und wieder hörte Severus Snape im Vorbeigehen Teile eines Gesprächs. Er war nur Millisekunden zu spät.  
"Klunker, also. Fällt mir gerade ein, ich setze 10 Galleonen auf Rubine, und verkaufe meine Bergkristalle."  
Granger blickte in ihr Notizbuch.  
"Du hältst dich gut. Bis jetzt haben wir 114,45 Galleonen Gewinn."  
"Übrigens Weasley, Potter, Granger, Glückspiel ist hier nicht erlaubt. Strafarbeit um acht."  
Hah, er konnte es doch noch. Sie starrten ihn wütend an.  
"Sir, das war kein Glückspiel.", murmelte Potter.  
"Wie bitte?"  
"Das war kein Glückspiel, Sir."  
Er beugte sich gefährlich über den kleinen schwarzhaarigen Jungen und setzte seinen Todesblick auf.

"Du wagst es, zu behaupten, ich lüge?"  
"Nein, Sir."  
"Was war es?"  
"Aktienhandel, Sir."  
"Bitte?"  
"Aktienhandel, Sir."  
"Strafarbeit die ganze Woche, Potter, wegen Anlügen eines Professors."  
Für einen Moment hatte er gedacht, Potters Blick wäre amüsiert gewesen. Für einen Moment hatte er gedacht, er hätte diesen 'Wenn Sie nur wüssten,.."-Blick gesehen. Aber er hatte sich getäuscht. Sicher. Ein Potter konnte seine Emotionen nicht so schnell unter den Griff bekommen.  
Die drei zischten mit gesenkten Köpfen ab.  
"Warum hast du das gemacht?"  
"Um rauszufinden..."  
Severus Snape fand nie heraus, was Harry Potter rausfinden wollte. Aber da er nichts riskieren wollte, schickte er die Kinder zu Hagrid.

"Seht mal her", sagte Hagrid, "seht ihr das silbrige Zeug, das da auf dem Boden glänzt. Das ist Einhornblut. Irgendwo ist da ein Einhorn, das von irgendwas schwer verletzt worden ist. Wie versuchen, das arme Tier zu finden und von seinem Leiden zu erlösen."  
"Einhornblut!", starrte Ron ihn an, "mit Gewalt genommen."  
"Ja", nickte Hagrid. "Ein Irrer."  
Harry und Hermione blickten Ron fragend an. Sie warteten, bis Hagrid außer Hörweite war, und sie mit Fang ihren eigenen Weg einschlugen.  
"Teil meiner Klunker- Recherche. Wenn jemand das Blut eines so unschuldigen Wesens trinkt, so bekommt ein halbes Leben – ein verfluchtes."  
"Das heißt, jemand muss verdammt verzweifelt sein.", meinte Harry. "Und, dass wir in Aktion treten müssen. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir dringen morgen Nacht vor, und hinterlassen eine dieser Fallen, die farbige Schriften auf den Mantel spritzt. Ich bin für 'auf der Suche nach Eldorado'. Wenn jemand darauf hineinfällt, greifen wir ein, sonst sichern wir das Ding bis Halloween."  
"Ja, Boss."  
"Der Mars ist ungewöhnlich hell, heute Nacht.", meinte eine Stimme rechts neben ihnen.  
"Warum könnt ihr Zentauren eigentlich nicht zugeben, dass ihr Krieg befürchtet, ihr tut immer so, als hättet ihr es in den Sternen gelesen," fragte Hermione, ein wenig entnervt. Sie hielt nicht recht viel von der fragwürdigen Interpretation der Sterne.  
Der Zentaur kicherte nur. "Drei Füllen wie euch habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wenn es sicherer ist, so müssen wir einst unter dem Sternenhimmel reden. Bane wird erfreut sein, dass endlich wieder jemand wagt, uns zu kritisieren, ohne uns als unberechenbare Tiere einzuschätzen."  
Harry, Hermione und Ron starrten sich an. Ohne zu wissen, hatten sie gerade einen neuen Freund gewonnen. Und ohne zu wissen dachten sie alle das selbe. "Zentauren geben keine klaren Antworten."  
"Wissen Sie," fragte Harry schließlich, "wo das verletzte Einhorn ist? Wir wollen ihm helfen."  
"Es ist gefährlich, allein im Wald, vor allem für dich, junger Potter."  
"Aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, ein so unschuldiges Wesen verrecken zu lassen."  
Der alte Zentaur starrte die Kinder lange und intensiv an. "Nein, es ist noch kein Grund. Kommt mit."  
Sie gingen fast eine halbe Stunde lang tiefer und tiefer hinein, bis sich der Pfad auf dem Boden fast verlor. "Seht mal", murmelte Harry, als sie auf eine Lichtung kamen. Sie starrten auf das Einhorn, das sterbend am Boden lag, und hielten den Atem an. Nie, noch nie hatten sie so etwas Schönes und Trauriges gesehen.  
"Gibt es irgendetwas, womit wir dir helfen können?", flüsterte Hermione, fast unter Tränen.  
Das Einhorn blickte sie lange und intensiv an. Dann senkte es den Kopf, und hörte auf, sich zu rühren.  
"Ich glaube, es lässt uns es heilen.", flüsterte Harry, und der Zentaur hinter ihnen beobachtete mit Ehrfurcht, wie diese Kinder das Unmögliche taten. Sie berührten das Einhorn, streichelten es, während sie Heilzauber sprachen.  
"Sie wissen nicht, dass das nicht möglich sein sollte", meinte Ronan, der neben Bane getreten war. "Glaubst du, dass es richtig war?"  
"Sich gegen die Zukunft zu stellen?", fragte Bane lächelnd, "Das haben die Fohlen auch getan."  
"Du weißt, was in diesem Wald lauert?"  
"Ja.", nickte Bane, "aber schau."  
Ein seltsames Licht ging vom Horn des Einhorns aus und umhüllte die Kinder.  
"Sie beschützt sie."  
"Die Fohlen haben einen schnellen Weg, Freunde zu machen, oder?"  
"Sie werden alle brauchen, die sie haben."

* * *

_A/N: Kurzes Kapitel, aber ich bin relativ zufrieden damit. Wer hätte gedacht, dass hinter den Zentauren noch mehr steckt?.. Es lebe das AU!  
Ideen? Fragen? Anregungen? Beschwerden?  
Love, Claire_


	6. Kapitel 5

_Nicht böse – nur dumm_

* * *

_"Vermutlich erst Jahre später wurde uns bewusst, in welchen Ausmaß diese Kinder sich ihre Lasten aufbürdeten, sahen wir, welchen Schmerz sie stumm trugen. Wir sorgten uns, dass sie von ihrem Weg abkommen würden, unter der Last, die wir sahen, aber was wir sahen, war nur ein Bruchteil von dem, was sie wirklich trugen.  
Stärke, hat Mister Weasley mir einst ins Gesicht geschrieen, Stärke ist, wenn man stehen bleibt, auch wenn jeder verstehen würde, dass man zusammenbricht. Ich habe es für Arroganz gehalten. Heute halte ich es für Weisheit."  
Minerva McGonnagal, aus einem Interview in "Der zweite Krieg gegen die Dunkelheit".´_

* * *

Das Trio wusste nicht, was für ein Glück es hatte, rechtzeitig und unbeschadet aus dem Wald zu kommen. Auf dem Rückweg trafen sie Richtung Kerker auf die Weasley - Zwillinge.

"Ron."  
"Fred. George."  
"Wir müssen reden. Alleine."  
"Warum? Habt ihr ein Problem damit, dass ich ein Slytherin bin?"  
"Nein, aber-"  
"- dann lasst mich in Ruhe."  
"Ronald Weasley!"  
"Ja, Fred Weasley?"  
"Komm mit."  
"Nein."  
"Wir wollen wissen, was falsch gelaufen ist."  
"Was soll falsch gelaufen sein?"  
"Was soll falsch gelaufen sein? Bitte – du bist in _Slytherin!_"  
"Ich dachte, wenigstens ihr seid ein wenig vorurteilsfreier als die anderen.", meinte Ron.  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Sind Slytherins schlechter als all die anderen? Bin ich jetzt ein schwarzes Schaf der Familie?"  
"Das haben wir nie gesagt.-"  
"-aber gedacht, nicht wahr? Schon gut, glaubt ruhig, dass ich böse bin. Glaubt ruhig, ich diene dem, der die Eltern meines besten Freundes umgebracht hat, und dessen Leben zerstört hat. Glaubt ruhig, ich knie vor einem Verrückten nieder! Ihr müsst es ja wissen!"  
"Ron! Das haben wir nie gesagt."  
"Wie wahr.. Habt ihr mich verdächtigt, böse zu sein? Habt ihr daran gedacht, ich könnte dunkel geworden sein? Ja, habt ihr. Wisst ihr was: Ihr behauptet, die Slytherins und Snape wären die, die anfangen, und Vorurteile haben. Ihr seid keinen Deut besser als wir. Komm Harry, wir gehen. Wir müssen noch ein paar _dunkle_ Aktivitäten machen. Heimliche Diskussionen und so. Wie wir dem Mörder deiner Eltern helfen können. Hoffentlich nimmt er es uns nicht übel, dass wir eine Muggelgeborene – sorry Hermione, ein Schlammblut- zur Freundin haben."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehten sich Harry und Ron um.

Es war das erste Mal, das Severus Snape die Zwillinge sprachlos sah. Er wollte gerade über die Dinge nachdenken, die er gehört hatte, als Draco Malfoy auf die beiden zukam.

"Probleme im Paradies, Potter?", grinste Malfoy die beiden an.  
"Ich empfehle dir, wenn dir deine Gesundheit etwas wert ist, dass du uns aus dem Weg gehst.", stieß Potter mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
"Whoa, ganz ruhig, Potter. Was, wenn ich nicht will?"  
"Ich habe gerade meine berühmten Brüder sprachlos stehen gelassen. Glaubst du, es ist klug, mir als mein Erzfeind, heute im Weg zu stehen?", fauchte Weasley.  
"Hey, schaut mal alle her, Klein-Potty ist wütend. Und er hat keine Mummy, die ihn trösten kann... " Harry zuckte zusammen. Malfoy grinste. Er hatte einen Nerv getroffen.  
"Ist deine Mummy tot, Potty? Sei nicht traurig, war nur ein Schlammblut! Eine Schlammblut-Schlampe! Pottys Mummy war ne Schlammblut-Schlampe... Pottys Mummy war ne Schla-"  
Harrys Faust raste in Dracos Gesicht.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sich Severus Snape nicht überwinden, aus seiner dunklen Ecke hervorzukommen und Potter Punkte abzuziehen.  
Severus Snape ahnte nicht, welche Szenen sich gerade in den Privaträumen des Trios abspielten. Vielleicht hätten sie seine Meinung über Harry Potter endgültig geändert.

"Ich wollte nicht... Es ist – so eine Versuchung. Ich könnte alles tun. Ich könnte verletzen, körperlich und emotional. Ich könnte sie Dinge tun lassen, die sie nicht wollen, sie finanziell ruinieren...", schluchzte Harry und hackte weiter auf irgendwelche Zutaten ein.  
"Mit Macht kommt Verantwortung, Harry."  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie tragen will. Es- Das Problem ist, es hätte keine Konsequenzen für mich. Die Zwillinge haben recht. Ich könnte dunkel werden. Versprecht mir, Ron, Hermione, dass ihr mich stoppt. Stoppt mich, bevor es zu spät ist," flüsterte er.  
"Harry- bitte, sag so etwas nicht, wir lieben dich doch."  
"Wenn ihr mich liebt, dann stoppt mich. Versprecht es."  
Hermione und Ron blickten sich an. "Versprochen."  
"Gut, und jetzt schauen wir, was wir mit Quirrell machen. Habt ihr diese Beschriftungs-Farb-Bomben?"  
Hermione seufzte. Sie hasste es, wenn Harry das Thema wechselte.

Zwei Morgen später starrte Severus Snape nachdenklich auf den Mantel Quirrells. _Ich bin auf der Suche nach Eldorado. _War da noch jemand in diesem Schloss, der den Mann verdächtigte?

Harry wanderte alleine durch die Gänge, zurück zu ihren Räumen. Er war noch in der Bibliothek gewesen und hatte sich einige Bücher über Einhörner im Zusammenhang mit Zaubertränken geholt. Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich ein Rascheln. Jemand folgte ihm. Er zügelte seine Schritte.  
"Petrificus Totalus!", flüsterte jemand hinter ihm, und bevor er ausweichen konnte, hatte ihn der Fluch schon getroffen. Er wusste, was der Fluch tat, und zwang sich, die Augen offen zu lassen, wissend, dass sie geschlossen bleiben würden, würde er zwinkern. Langsam kippte er um, traf mit dem Hinterkopf gegen eine Steinmauer. Seine Muskel blieben gefroren. Eine, zwei, nein fünf verhüllte Personen huschten zu ihm. Ihre Gesichter waren nicht erkennbar, also konzentrierte sich Harry auf Kleidung, Statur und Hände seiner Angreifer.  
"Ist Potter auf einmal alleine?", flüsterte eine tiefe Stimme.  
"Keine Freunde, die ihm helfen?", fragte die Person, die über ihm kniete. Harry fluchte. Er konnte keinen Muskel bewegen, nicht erkennen, wer ihn angriff. Und langsam fingen seine Augen an, zu schmerzen. 'Ruhig, Harry', dachte er 'es kann nicht noch schlimmer werden, als wie du es kennst.'  
Der erste Hieb traf ihn mitten in die Magengrube. Harry hätte aufgeschrieen, hätte er seinen Mund kontrollieren können. 'Ein Schlag in den Bauch tut wesentlich mehr weh, wenn man ihn nicht anspannen kann', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Jemand ritzte mit einem Messer über Harrys Arm, so dass dieser gezwungen war, anzuschauen, wie das Blut langsam aus dem Wunden lief. "Ein Blitz, Potter.. Hübsch, findest du nicht auch? Aber das kennst du ja schon..."  
'Sie werden mich nicht töten. Ganz ruhig, Harry. Sie werden mich nicht töten. Konzentrier dich auf die Angreifer'. Harry bemerkte, dass das Messer eine kleine Kerbe in der Mitte hatte. Dass die Hand, die es führte, braungebrannt war, dass der Fingernagel eingerissen war. Wieder trafen ihn Schläge. 'Ron und Hermione warten auf mich.' Sein Magen fühlte sich grauenhaft an. Er versuchte, nicht an das Blut zu denken.  
"Wir werfen ihn in den Raum der Wünsche. In sieben oder acht Stunden hört jeder Klammerfluch auf und dort finden sie ihn nie, wenn wir uns eine versteckte Kerkerzelle wünschen.", befahl einer. Harry sah seine Schuhe, schwarz, das Schuhband war eingerissen.  
Sie trugen ihn durch irgendwelche Gänge. Ein paar Mal blieben sie in einer Nische, wenn jemand entgegenkam, ein paar Mal rammten sie ihn unsanft gegen die Wand. Sie waren im siebten Stock, vor einer Wand, gegenüber von einem Portrait. Dort gingen sie ein paar Mal auf und ab, auf einmal erschien eine vergitterte Tür. Sie warfen ihn in eine Ecke und ein paar spöttische Kommentare später waren sie weg.

Albus Dumbledore pickte eine Notiz von seinem Schreibtisch.  
_An wen sollen sich die Menschen nach deinem Tod erinnern? An einen Helden, der für das Licht gefallen ist? An einen Freund, der immer da war? An ein geliebtes Familienmitglied? An einen hervorragenden Lehrer? An ein strahlendes Vorbild? An ein tragisches Opfer? An einen treuen Kameraden? An einen tödlichen Feind? An einen Verräter? An dich? _

Harry Potter lag unbeweglich und verletzt in einem Raum. Hogwarts war noch immer der sicherste Ort der Welt.

Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, wusste Harry nicht. Fest stand, dass ihm alles weh tat. Fest stand, dass er sich nicht rühren konnte. Und fest stand, er war in einem unbekannten Raum, den sie Raum der Wünsche genannt hatten.  
Ach, wie gern läge er jetzt in einem weichen, warmen Bett! Er seufzte innerlich. Wäre er doch nicht alleine ...  
Plötzlich hob es ihn in die Höhe- 'Was zum Teufel' – Er lag in einem weichen, warmen Bett. 'Raum der Wünsche, also?' Er probierte, wünschte sich, es wäre ein Licht da. Es ploppte, ein Licht erschien.  
Er wünschte sich, er könnte sich wieder rühren. Es passierte nichts. Er wünschte sich eine Decke. Sie erschien. Harry verstand. Der Raum der Wünsche erfüllte nur materielle Wünsche. Wie sollte er sich also befreien? Er würde einen Zauberstab brauchen, in seiner Hand. Und einen Spiegel, da er ihn nicht auf sich selbst richten konnte. Es ploppte, und er hatte beides.  
'Finite', wollte er rufen, aber es klappte nicht. Er konnte seine Lippen nicht rühren. Verdammt! Brauchte man seine Stimme, um einen Spruch auszuführen? Beim Willkommensfest hatte Dumbledore doch auch nur mit einem Wink mit der Hand die Türen geschlossen. Finite, dachte er fest, aber es klappte nicht. Er hatte noch einige Stunden Zeit.  
Konzentration war es, das wusste er. Konzentration und Vorstellungskraft. Er stellte sich vor, er konnte seine Lippen wieder rühren, wie die gefrorenen Muskeln langsam wieder auftauten. Finite.

Vier Stunden später konnte er wieder sprechen und flüsterte das Wort laut. "Finite". Er war müde. Er realisierte nicht, dass der Stab in seinen Händen nur aus Holz war. Er schlief ein. Zwei Stunden später würde er aufwachen, und durch einen Geheimgang in seinen Raum humpeln.

"Du musst in die Krankenstation, Harry."  
"Hermione, Ron – nein. Wir machen das selber."  
"Warum nicht?"  
"Diese Genugtuung gebe ich ihnen nicht. Abgesehen davon müssen wir Heilzauber üben."  
"Eines Tages, Harry, wird dich dein Stolz noch umbringen", prophezeite Hermione.  
"Malfoy hat einmal nahezu die selben Worte verwendet", lächelte Harry düster, "vielleicht, Hermione, vielleicht. Aber was mich nicht umbringt, macht mich härter."  
Keiner der drei schlief gut in dieser Nacht. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihnen richtig bewusst, was für einen schwierigen Weg sie gewählt hatten.  
'Es war eine Illusion', dachte Harry, 'dass alles so glatt läuft. Und nun liegt es an uns, sie wahr zu machen.'  
Seine Rippe schmerzte trotz der vielen Zauber. Hoffentlich war sie nicht gebrochen.  
Manchmal, in Momenten, wo er nur noch wütend, verzweifelt, und müde war, stellte er sich vor, wie seine Faust in das Gesicht dieses verdammten Flints traf, wie dieser zurückstolperte, wie das warme Blut über seine Hand lief. Gewalt war nicht die Lösung, erinnerte er sich, Rache und Selbstjustiz der falsche Weg.

"Irgendwie ist das kitschig", sagte er laut, "der Held der Geschichte kommt überfallen, geschlagen und verletzt nach Hause, und entscheidet sich trotzdem gegen Rache und für das Richtige. Verdammt – warum erkennt das Schicksal nicht, dass Verlieren weder romantisch noch lebensverändernd oder inspirierend ist? Warum erkennt das Schicksal nicht, dass Verlieren einfach nur weh tut?"

* * *

_A/N: Diese letzten Zeilen mussten einfach rein. Why can't they see that losing just sucks?  
Anyway, danke für eure Reviews, ich hab mich bemüht, zu antworten.  
Love,  
Claire _


	7. Kapitel 6

_Wohin verschwinden verlorene Flügel?_  
_

* * *

"Ich bin vierzehn. Kannst du fliegen?  
Fliegen - die ultimative Freiheit. Kein Widerstand, keine Grenzen, einfach fallen lassen.  
Wenn ich Flugangst habe - heißt das, ich habe Angst vor der Freiheit? Angst vor dem Aufprall, der unmittelbar nach dem freien Fall folgt? Angst davor, alles loszulassen? Angst davor, keine sicheres Netz mehr zu haben?"  
Aus einem Tagebuch von Hermoine Granger, vermutlich im Juni 1993._

* * *

Transfiguration. Eines der Fächer, die Harry und Ron weniger mochten als Hermione. Klar, die Sprüche fielen ihnen leicht, sie hatten ja genug Zeit zu üben. Aber die Theorie – aargh! Es wurde Zeit, einen Erinnerungstauschzauber zu finden.  
"Mister Potter, konzentrier dich!"  
"Ja, Maam."  
Harry blickte auf und verwandelte die Maus ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in eine Teedose.  
"5 Punkte für Slytherin, aber das ist kein Grund, in meiner Stunde einzuschlafen."  
"Ja, Maam."  
"Oder war da jemand nachts in den Gängen unterwegs?"  
"Nein, Maam."  
Minerva McGonnagal war lange genug Lehrerin, um sagen zu können, wenn ein Kind log.  
"Und warum bist du sonst nicht wach?"  
Harry zögerte einen Moment.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Maam."  
"Du warst heute Nacht unterwegs."  
"Nein, Maam."  
"Die Stunde ist beendet. Strafarbeit, heute Abend, Potter."  
"Da bin ich bei Professor Snape, Maam."  
"Glück gehabt.", scheuchte sie ihn ohne einen neuen Termin aus dem Raum. Als er um die Ecke bog, hörte sie ein leises Murmeln. "Wohl eher Unglück." Sie schmunzelte. Manche Dinge änderten sich nie.

"Ich hab den Zauber gefunden, der uns unsere Erinnerungen tauschen lässt.", meinte Ron.  
"Heißt das, nur Hermione braucht zu lernen?", fragte Harry.  
"Harry!", fauchte Hermione. Aber sie klang nicht sehr ernst.  
"Wann?"  
"Heute, vor Harrys Strafarbeit. Eine Minute, ist ein Jahr, das geht sich in der viertel Stunde locker aus."  
"Ist das nicht verboten?"  
"Nein, aber es wird nicht praktiziert, weil die Leute alle Gedanken teilen. Da wird ziemlich viel Vertrauen abverlangt."

"Seid ihr bereit?", fragte Ron.  
"Klar."  
"Schwört einen Eid, nie weiterzugeben, was ihr heute erfahrt.", flüsterte Harry.  
"Ich, Ronald Bilius Weasley, schwöre bei meiner Magie, nie weiterzugeben, was ich heute erfahre."  
"Ich, Harry James Potter, schwöre bei meiner Magie, nie weiterzugeben, was ich heute erfahre."  
"Ich, Hermione Jane Granger, schwöre bei meiner Magie, nie weiterzugeben, was ich heute erfahre."  
"Gut, dann setzt euch alle auf das Bett, und haltet eure Hände.", meinte Ron, als die Magie des Eides verklungen war.  
Harry und Hermione folgten ihm.  
"Exchangere Memoria!"

Bilder rasten an ihm vorbei. Die Brüder, Percy, Ginnys Geburt, Fred und George werden gelobt, Tante Sera ignoriert ihn, Charlie und Vater machen einen Ausflug, er darf nicht mit, Bill und Mutter umarmen sich, Mutter hat keine Zeit, weil Ginny gleich da ist, alle haben ein eigenes Zimmer, er bekommt die Abstellkammer, Vater erinnert sich nicht an seinen zweiten Vornamen,...

Mutter und Vater schreien auf sie ein, Mutter sagt, ihre Karriere ist ruiniert, Vater hätte sich einen Stammhalter gewünscht, sie darf nicht malen, weil es nichts für die Schule bringt, Mutter zwingt sie in Tanzstunden, Vater und Mutter sind nicht zu Hause,...

Vernon und Petunia schreien, Mama stirbt, Dudley spielt Harry jagen, er macht den Abwasch und kocht, Petunia sperrt ihn in den Kleiderschrank, Tante Marge erzählt ihm von seinen drogenabhängigen Eltern, Vernon wird rot vor Wut...

"Gott- Harry!", keuchte Ron. Die drei starrten sich an. Eine Welle des Verständnis und Vertrauens huschte über ihre Gesichter. Vertrauen, so tief, wie es in dieser Zaubererwelt kein zweites Mal gab. Harry senkte die Augen. "Ich muss zu Snape." Er rannte los, ohne zurückzublicken.

"Potter! Du bist spät."  
"Ja, Sir."  
"Was ist deine Ausrede?"  
"Ich habe keine, Sir."  
"Das macht dann noch eine Woche Strafarbeit."  
"Ja, Sir."  
Der Junge gehorchte schnell, dachte Severus Snape. "Putz die Kessel."  
"Ja, Sir.", antwortete Harry lächelnd, noch bevor Severus Snape "ohne Magie" hinzufügen konnte, hatte er einen Reinigungszauber gesprochen. Aargh!  
"Du wirst heute abend beim Sortieren der Vorratskammer helfen." Severus Snape sah die Begeisterung in den Augen des Jungen "und wenn auch nur eine Unze Flubberwurmmist fehlt.." Der Kopf des Jungen senkte sich, wenn auch kaum merkbar. Woher konnte er eigentlich den Reinigungszauber? Und warum verdammt legte er es darauf an, den Strafarbeitenrekord seines Vaters schon im ersten Jahr zu brechen?

Währenddessen begann Ron Weasley, einen Brief zu schreiben.  
"_Liebe Mama,  
egal was du von mir denkst, weil ich in Slytherin bin, ich hoffe, du verstehst, wenn ich dich darum bitte, mir zu helfen. Ich bin, wie du sicher schon weißt, im selben Raum wie Harry – und du musst ihm helfen! Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass jemand sein eigen Fleisch und Blut verprügelt? Mama – auch wenn du Probleme hast, dass ich in Slytherin bin, bitte lass ihn nicht hängen! Ich – "  
_Ron pausierte, nur um festzustellen, dass der Text dank der Magie des Eides unsichtbar geworden war.Er fluchte. Er wusste nicht, wie stolz seine Mama in diesem Moment auf ihn wäre. Er würde einen Weg finden, diesen Eid zu brechen. Er würde Harry helfen! Und wenn er dafür jede Nacht in der Bibliothek saß!

Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, als Harry von Snape aus gehen durfte.  
Ron und Hermione waren noch wach.  
"Harry?"  
"Ja."  
"Wir müssen reden."  
"Worüber?"  
"Die Dursleys."  
"Kann das nicht bis morgen warten?"  
"Nein."  
"Ihr wisst eh schon alles."  
"Nein."  
"Nein?"  
"Wie können wir dich da rausholen?"  
"Gar nicht."  
Ron und Hermione tauschten einen Blick.  
"Also gut, ihr könnt es mir leichter machen. Heiltränke und Schutzzauber und so Sachen."  
"Du solltest darüber reden", meinte Hermione, "Ich hab ein Buch gelesen, wo sta.."  
"-ich kenn deine Erinnerungen, Hermione. Lass gut sein für heute. Ich bin müde."  
"Ja aber du kannst doch nicht einfach – träumst du nicht davon, ihnen es heimzuzahlen? Einmal sie zittern sehen?", fragte Ron.  
"Ich träume davon, ja. Es ist einer meiner größten Wünsche, sogar. Eine Versuchung. Aber wenn ich es tue, dann bin ich nicht besser als sie. Kein bisschen."  
Hermione und Ron wussten, sie konnten niemanden informieren, ihr Eid band sie. Ihre stummen Schreie würden von den Lehrern unbemerkt bleiben. In dieser Nacht wurden zwei Kinder ein wenig erwachsener. Sie wussten ein Geheimnis, ein schreckliches Geheimnis, und ihnen war bewusst, dass sie nun Verantwortung trugen. Verantwortung für einen Helden, der in Wirklichkeit nur ein kleiner, verängstigter Junge aus einem Schrank unter der Treppe war.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war alles ganz anders. Sie saßen beim Frühstück, als eine unbekannte Eule Harry ein Paket brachte. Die drei öffneten es vorsichtig.  
Ein Pergament flog heraus  
_.. der Tag wird kommen, an dem du bereuen wirst, diesen Weg gegangen zu sein... Happy Halloween!  
_  
Harry schluckte und blickte in die Kartonschachtel. Auf einmal wurde er kalkweiß.  
"Hedwig!", flüsterte er. "Hedwig."  
Ron und Hermione starrten fassungslos auf Harry, der wie in Trance seine Eule aus der Schachtel hob.  
"Wer auch immer dich getötet hat, Kleines", flüsterte er, "wer auch immer es getan hat, hat mich nicht besiegt. Ich werde mich nicht rächen, meine Schöne, ich werde dich rächen."  
Er trug die Eule quer durch die Halle. Rubeus Hagrid blickte ihm unglücklich nach. "Er hat gesagt, sie war das erste Geburtstagsgeschenk, das er je erhalten hat. Armer Junge.", sagte er zu seinem Tischnachbarn, Severus Snape. Dieser schwieg in Gedanken versunken.  
Niemand sagte etwas, als an diesem Tag Harry, Hermione und Ron nicht zum Unterricht erschienen.

* * *

"Ja aber es muss ihnen doch klar sein, dass die Leute uns das Leben zur Hölle machen. Sie müssen es doch wissen, sie sehen es doch", rief Ron wütend. Harry blickte auf, sein Gesicht blank.  
"Intellektuell wissen sie es vielleicht. Sie finden es schlimm, grausam, vielleicht tragisch. Aber ihr Herz realisiert es nicht. Du weißt, dass die Kinder in Afrika hungern. Schrecklich, oder? Dasselbe empfinden sie, wenn sie an uns denken."  
"Aber..."  
"-das ist nicht fair? Nicht richtig? Nicht okay? Sorry, Schätzchen, die ganze Scheisse nennt man Leben.", fauchte Harry.  
Hermione blickte Harry und Ron traurig an. "Wir haben uns von Illusionen blenden lassen. Dachten, wir könnten die Welt verändern, indem wir sie ein bisschen schrecken."  
"Wir können es ihnen noch beweisen.", flüsterte Harry, "auf sieben magere Jahre folgen sieben fette Jahre. Das ist es doch, was Flint und Malfoy wollen? Dass wir aufgeben. Dass wir zusammenbrechen. Dass wir betteln, und um eine zweite Chance flehen. Wir brauchen keine Hilfe! Wir brauchen keine zweite Chance! Wir haben uns – wir brauchen sie nicht."  
"Wie kannst du nur weiterkämpfen?", fragte Hermione.  
"Jedes Mal, wenn ich in den Spiegel schaue, sehe ich das Abbild meiner Eltern. Sie waren stolze Kämpfer, Helden. Man hat mir gesagt, sie würden sich im Grab umdrehen, wenn sie wüssten, was ihr Sohn tut. Man hat mir gesagt, sie waren anders als ich, vollkommen anders, mutig, tapfer, selbstlos. Ich werde beweisen, dass ich nicht nur ihr Antlitz trage. Ist es selbstlos, seine Kindheit für den Krieg zu opfern? Ist es tapfer, sieben Jahre Hölle zu ertragen? Ist es mutig, gegen alle Widerstände den richtigen Weg zu gehen?"  
"Du hast recht. Diese verdammte Welt wird schon noch sehen, was aus ihr passiert. Eines Tages, eines Tages werden wir in den Spiegel schauen, und stolz sein. Eines Tages werden wir stolz sein, dass wir aufgestanden sind, stärker als je zuvor.", sprach Hermione mit zitternder Stimme. Und zum zweiten Mal schworen sich die drei Kinder, sie würden die Welt verändern. Sie wussten nicht, wie sehr sie es schon getan hatten.

"Los geht's, lasst uns einen schmerzhaften Tod sterben."  
Harry und Ron lächelten müde. Der Spruch war zu einem Leitmotiv für die Drei geworden, wenn sie wieder mal nach unten zum Stein der Weisen schauten. Heute war das Ganze kein Problem. Heute würde niemand wagen, sie zu stören.

* * *

Am Abend kam Severus Snape in ihren Raum.  
"Alles okay, Potter?", fragte er pflichtbewusst.  
"Was soll nicht okay sein, Sir?", gab der Junge bitter zurück.  
Severus Snape reagierte nicht darauf. "Der Direktor will dich um acht sehen."  
"Ja, Sir."  
"Ich werde dich dann abholen, nachdem du den Weg nicht weißt."  
"Ja, Sir."  
"Die Strafarbeit wird selbstverständlich nachgeholt."  
"Ja, Sir."  
"Genauso wie der Unterrichtsstoff, den ihr versäumt habt."  
"Ja, Sir."  
Severus Snape drehte sich um, und verließ den Raum. Im Hinausgehen hörte er den Jungen zu Granger murmeln.  
"Warum immer Halloween?" "Shhh, Harry, lass sie nicht gewinnen. Shh."  
Halloween. Es war Halloween. Vor zehn Jahren waren sie Voldemort losgeworden. Vor zehn Jahren waren Potters Eltern gestorben. Was war das für ein Gefühl, wenn alle den Todestag deiner Eltern feierten?

"Ah Severus, und Harry."

Der Zaubertränkemeister nickte. "Direktor."  
"Du kannst gehen. Harry, magst du einen Tee?"  
"Bitte, Sir."  
"Nun, wie gefällt es dir in Slytherin?"  
"Gut, Sir."  
Harry hob den Kopf und lächelte den alten Mann an.  
"Was ist heute passiert?"  
"Das wissen Sie selbst, Sir. Hedwig wurde umgebracht."  
"Wer war es, glaubst du?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Sir."  
Harry blickte dem Direktor in die Augen. Plötzlich hatte er das selbe Gefühl, wie wenn Ron an ihm Legilimentik ausprobierte. Konzentriert dachte er an eine Flamme, so wie es ihm Ron erklärt hatte. Er merkte, dass Dumbledore es schwerer hatte, aber er fühlte auch, dass er nicht mehr lange halten konnte. Er konzentrierte sich auf eine harmlose Erinnerung und ließ seinen Schutzwall fallen.  
_Hermione, Ron und Harry saßen in der Großen Halle, es war ihr erster Tag. Dumbledore endete seine Festrede. "Nitwick. Bubbler. Tack! "  
"Ist er ein bisschen verrückt?", fragte ein Junge namens Blaise Zabini. "Man hat mir eigentlich gesagt, er ist ein Genie."  
"Genialität und Wahnsinn gehen oft Hand in Hand.", bemerkte Hermione.  
Malfoy starrte sie an. "Ach ja, Granger. Intelligente Aussage, ja? Er ist gut, ja. Aber genau darum ist er nicht irre. Wenn er verrückt wäre, so wäre er nicht der Führer des Lichts", er spie die Worte aus, als wäre es etwas Ekelhaftes.  
Harry lächelte. "Wäre peinlich, wenn der Dunkle Lord nicht gegen einen Verrückten gewinnen kann, oder? Nein Malfoy, du wolltest zwar wahrscheinlich nur Hermione widersprechen, aber du liegst falsch. Man muss in gewisser Weise verrückt sein, wenn man genial sein will. Erklär mir, wie jemand in die Luft starren kann, und auf einmal eine wunderschöne Melodie aus dem Nichts komponiert, die noch nie dagewesen war, wenn er nicht verrückt ist? Wie kann einer nicht irre sein, der aus bloßer Vorstellungskraft ein Buch schreibt, dass Millionen von Menschen fesselt? Wer ist nicht verrückt, der hunderte Tage in einem Labor steht, um eine einzige Formel zu finden?" _

Die Erinnerung ließ nach, und Harry und Dumbledore blickten sich noch immer nach.  
Dumbledores Phoenix begann, leise zu singen.  
"Du bist ein seltsamer Junge, Harry. Du weißt, dass du immer zu uns kommen kannst, wenn du ein Problem hast?"  
"Ja, Sir."  
"Erlaubst du mir eine Frage, nur aus Neugier? Warum hat dich der Hut nach Slytherin geschickt?"  
Harry blickte ihn nachdenklich an. "Ihr verbannt einen Teil eurer Gesellschaft, und beschuldigt sie dann, gegangen zu sein."  
"Was meinst du damit?"  
"Das was ich gesagt habe."  
Severus Snape schaute herein. "Albus, der Junge hat noch Strafarbeit."  
Harrys Körper straffte sich, er blickte auf.  
"Geh schon," nickte der Direktor und beobachtete das ungleiche Paar.  
"Er ist seltsam, nicht Fawkes?"  
Der Vogel tschirpte nur fröhlich.  
"Verbannt und beschuldigt... Ich bin hier der Typ mit den kryptischen Aussagen!"

Harry leistete seine Strafarbeit bei Professor Snape ab. Er musste Zutaten zubereiten, und ohne, dass Snape es realisierte, tat er Harry damit einen großen Gefallen. Schließlich war das nur zusätzliche Übung für ihn in der Klasse. Praktische Übung, denn die Theorie beherrschte Harry perfekt.  
Er rannte zurück in seinen Raum, nicht ohne von einem Geist und zwei unsichtbaren Gestalten mit ein paar unguten Flüchen attackiert zu werden. Wenigstens hinterließen die nur ein paar blaue Flecken und taten nicht so weh, wie seine Rippe. Und die Haarfarbe konnte er zwar nicht entfernen, aber leicht durch eine Illusion überdecken und abwarten, was zweifelsohne eine gute Übung war.  
"Kein Grund, sich zu beschweren", meinte er zu Hermione und Ron, "wir gehen Hedwig begraben."  
"Wo?"  
"Verbotener Wald."  
"Du weißt, dass der Wald nicht ohne Grund verboten ist.", versuchte Hermione, ihn davon abzubringen.  
"Ja. Aber ich gehe auch nicht ohne Grund dorthin."  
"An den Rand?", versuchte Hermione noch einmal halbherzig.  
"Die Lichtung, wo wir das Einhorn gefunden haben."  
"So weit drinnen? Das ist gefährlich!"  
"Wir haben die Zentauren und die Einhörner. Und wir können uns wehren. Hedwig ist es mir wert."  
Harrys Freunde nickten. Er hatte recht. Ein paar Gefahren würden sie nicht daran hindern, Abschied zu nehmen. Abschied vom ersten Opfer der Revolution. Ihr persönlicher Krieg hatte begonnen.

Sie wussten nicht, wie viele Menschen und Wesen in jener Nacht unsichtbar in jener Lichtung standen, und die Rede Harrys mit anhörten, und sie wussten nicht, dass sie nicht die einzigen waren, denen die Tränen in dieser Nacht über das Gesicht liefen.  
"Du schläfst, meine Schöne", flüsterte Harry, "Ich werd an dich denken, ich werde mich an dich erinnern. Nicht daran, dass du ermordet worden bist, um mir Kummer zuzufügen, nicht daran, dass du das erste Geschenk warst, das ich je bekommen hab. Sondern daran, dass du da warst. Dass du mir an den Tagen zugehört hast, und mich nie verlassen wolltest. Dass du in den Nächten an meinem Bett gesessen bist, und mich sanft in den Schlaf geschuhust hast. Dass du mich gemocht hast, und ich dich.  
Dein Tod hat Hermione, Ron und mir gezeigt, dass die Welt nicht immer so läuft, wie wir es wollen. Dein Leben hat uns gezeigt, dass sie trotzdem schön ist.  
Schlaf gut, Kleines."

Der Harry Potter, der am nächsten Tag den Unterricht betrat, war ein anderer. Sein Gesicht war eine Spur härter, seine Augen einen Hauch älter. Wenn die Dursleys noch etwas von seiner kindlichen Unschuld gelassen hatten, so war es jetzt verschwunden. Nein, diese Tat hatte Harry nicht verzweifelt, so wie erhofft, aber sie hatte ihn nicht kalt gelassen. Severus Snape wollte sich nicht eingestehen, dass er das leicht amüsierte Grinsen des Jungen lieber gesehen hatte, als die Maske, die er jetzt trug. Minerva McGonnagal bemerkte, dass die Verwandlungen Rons nicht mehr die verspielte Note trugen, sondern praktischen und klaren Formen gewichen waren. Filius Flitwick las den Aufsatz von Hermione Granger, und fragte sich, wann der freudige Eifer des Mädchens einer wissenschaftlichen Korrektheit gewichen war.  
Draco Malfoy würde nie wieder Opfer von kindlichen Scherzen werden. Severus Snape hatte nie herausgefunden, wer es gewesen war.  
Nein, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, und Hermione Granger waren keine Kinder mehr. Aber dem nachzutrauern – dafür war später Zeit. Jetzt galt es erst einmal, Quirrell zu Fall zu bringen.

* * *

"Was lernst du da, Harry?"  
"Die siebenunddreißig Zutaten von Skele-Grow."  
"Die Zubereitung?"  
"Das kann ich, nein, die Gründe, warum die Zutaten interagieren."  
"Harry – meinst du nicht, du nimmst das ein bisschen – zu ernst? Ich meine, das kommt frühestens in der siebten!"  
"Aber ich muss-"  
"- ausruhen und zu Bett."  
"Versteh doch.. Ich muss das können."  
"Nein, Harry, das versteh ich nicht. Du bist besessen. Du beherrscht den Stoff besser als viele, die abgeschlossen haben. Du musst das Zeug nicht auch noch verstehen!"  
"Mann, Hermione, seit wann hältst du mich vom Lernen ab?"  
"Ich mach mir nur Sorgen. Sag ehrlich, wann hast du zuletzt eine Frage Snapes nicht beantworten können? Wann hast du zuletzt gelacht?"  
"Hermione... Es ist unfair, mit so was aufzukommen. Und du solltest aufhören, mich zu bemuttern. Eine halbe Stunde noch, ja?"  
Hermione seufzte und nickte. Eine halbe Stunde, ja. Wenn sie in drei Stunden nachschauen gehen würde, würde er immer noch daliegen, und über seinen Formeln brüten. Typisch Harry. Wenn doch nur jemand ihre Blicke sehen würde! Wenn doch nur jemand einen Verdacht hätte!

* * *

Der Orden des Phönix, der nun zum zweiten Mal seit Voldemorts Besiegung tagte, pinnte eine weitere Notiz an die Wand.  
_Wie viele Illusionen musstest du verlieren, bis du begannst, aus purer Verzweiflung mit vollem Elan für die Sache zu kämpfen? Wie viele Träume hast du vergessen, wie viele Hoffnungen hast du aufgegeben? Wie viel von dir selbst hast du zurückgelassen? War es das wert? _  
"Wer auch immer uns diese Briefe schickt", sagte Albus Dumbledore, "hat viel gezweifelt, viel gekämpft, und viel verloren. Er gehört zu den Menschen, die wissen, dass dieser Weg ein schwieriger ist, und er hat sich bewusst dafür entschieden, nicht den leichten zu gehen. Wir sollten diese Fragen ernst nehmen, und über sie nachdenken.  
Und nun zum heutigen Thema: Wie alle mitgekriegt haben, empfing Harry Potter gestern beim Frühstück ein Paket. Er öffnete es und... "

* * *

Es schien Jahre her, dass er sich einen Besen aus dem Schulbesitz geliehen hatte, und gemeinsam mit Ron über das Feld geflogen war, Jahre, seit sich Hermione an eine Feuerstelle gesetzt hatte, und ein Rätsel gelöst hatte, aber in Wirklichkeit war es nur eine Sache von Tagen. Nur noch selten setzten sich die Drei in eine Ecke und lasen friedlich ein Buch, und selbst wenn, dann war es Literatur über Geschichte, Krieg, dunkle, schwere Literatur. Die meiste Zeit lernten sie. Sie standen auf, lasen ihre Zeitungen, lernten, gingen in den Unterricht, machten Hausaufgaben, gingen in die Bibliothek, lernten, saßen Strafarbeiten ab, und schliefen. Essen, lernen, schlafen.

Diese Drei hatten einmal Flügel gehabt, dachte Rubeus Hagrid, dem auffiel, dass Harry nicht mehr lachte. Die Flügel waren verloren gegangen, im Laufe der letzten Wochen. Er konnte nicht anders, als sich zu wundern, wohin sie verschwunden waren.


	8. Kapitel 7

_Symbole des Todes_

* * *

_Ob ich an Gott glaube? Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist mir nicht begegnet. Aber das lag an mir. Ich wollte ihm nicht begegnen .Er hätte mich - vor Entscheidungen – Gedanken gestellt - denen ich ausweichen wollte.  
__Ich habe an das Erdenkbare und an das Erkennbare geglaubt. An das, was man prüfen, entdecken, finden kann. Ich habe mir nie die Chance gegeben, Gott zu finden.  
__Aber ich kenne den Teufel.  
__Den hab ich gesehen - Aug in Auge. Drum weiß ich, dass es Gott geben muss. Ich habe seine Hand nicht ergriffen. Ich habe - die andere gewählt._  
_  
Severus Snape in 'Nie ein Feigling', eine Fiktion von remind me to breathe, Veröffentlichung 2007

* * *

_

"Harry?"  
"Ja?"  
"Wir sollten wieder mal einen schmerzhaften Tod sterben."  
"_Hahaha_, Hermione, der Witz ist nicht mehr lustig."  
"Ändert trotzdem nichts an der Tatsache, dass Quirrell schon wieder versucht hat, vorzudringen."  
"Welcher Kommentar klebt heute an seinem Mantel? _Und er lebte glücklich und reich bis in die Ewigkeit _?", fragte Harry.  
"Nein. _Ich bin Feuer und Flamme für edle Steine._ Flamme und Steine sind unterstrichen.", antwortete Hermione.  
"Wir können nicht mehr unsubtiler werden, ohne das Wort direkt hinzuschreiben, oder?", fragte Ron.  
"Ich glaube, selbst dann würden sie es für einen Scherz halten. Idioten. Ich schlage vor, wir greifen ein, wenn bis morgen noch nichts passiert ist.", beschloss Harry.

"Welcher Plan?", fragte Ron.  
"Plan C, würde ich sagen. Das heißt, wir müssen Hermiones Pfefferspray austesten. Und wir müssen noch einen Stärkungstrank brauen, da der Fidelus ziemlich ermüdend ist."  
"Geht klar.", nickte Hermione.  
"Warum stimmt ihr mir so einfach zu?", fragte Harry.  
Ron blickte ihn an. "Weil wir dir vertrauen. Und weil wir wissen, dass es ein guter Plan ist. Und weil es uns langsam auch reicht."  
Harry lächelte sein erstes wahres Lächeln seit Wochen.

Die Tage zogen wie ein Schleier an ihnen vorbei. Nur selten blickten sie auf, und fragten sich, ob eigentlich jemand die dunklen Schatten unter ihren Augen bemerkten. Es schien nicht so. Sie stritten noch immer mit Malfoy, wurden immer noch von McGonnagal und Flitwick kritisch beobachtet, und hatten noch immer nahezu jede Nacht Strafarbeit bei Professor Snape. Sie waren noch immer Klassenbeste, sie handelten noch immer mit Aktien, und versuchten, den Tagespropheten aufzukaufen.  
Das Quirrell-Problem wurde endgültig gelöst, ohne dass je ein Lehrer davon etwas mitbekam. Wie? Nun, diese Gedanken hatten Harry, Ron und Hermione tief in ihrem Geist vergraben, um nie wieder daran denken zu müssen. Ein ganzes Jahr würde die Welt auf diese Informationen warten. Ein ganzes Jahr, bis jemand einen Verdacht schöpfte, und eine Lawine ins Rollen brachte. Ein ganzes Jahr, in dem keiner eine Ahnung hatte. Auch nicht von den Alpträumen.  
"Wir sind Mörder.", wollten sie schreien, "wir sind schuld! Er hätte leben können, es hätte einen anderen Weg geben können."  
Stattdessen lachten sie , als ihre Schulkameraden eine Liste fertigten, mit 100 Wegen, um Snape zu töten.  
Später würden sich alle fragen, warum sie nichts gesehen hatten.

* * *

Eine Notiz wartete stumm an Albus' Tisch.  
_Wann hast du zuletzt ehrlich 'Danke' gesagt? Nicht, weil dir jemand das Brotmesser gab. Sondern dafür, dass jemand da war. Auf deiner Seite steht. Sein Leben riskiert. Deine Familie beschützt. Dein Freund ist. Bist du dir sicher, dass du auch morgen noch 'Danke' sagen kannst?  
_Da erwartete einer aber Voldemorts Rückkehr, meinte Albus Dumbledore bei einer Ordenssitzung. Und zwar nicht aus Naivität, fügte er besorgt in Gedanken hinzu.

Als zwei Wochen später ein gewisser Albus Dumbledore beim Abendessen verkündete, Professor Quirrell sei wegen Todesseraktivitäten nach Azkaban gebracht worden (nun – technisch gesehen war der Professor tot, aber es waren doch noch Kinder), und sie würden einen neuen Lehrer suchen, zuckten die drei Slytherins nicht einmal mit einer Wimper. Tief drinnen aber weinten sie.

Der Orden des Phoenix arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Wer zum Teufel war diese mysteriöse Verschwörung, und wie hatten sie vom Stein der Weisen Wind bekommen?

* * *

Ein einziger Mannsah mehr, und doch zu wenig. Das Trio stand, wieder einmal, an dem Fenster, das die Thestralkoppel zeigte, und alle Drei starrten nach draußen. Der Zaubertränkemeister war nahezu dankbar, dass nur Potter den Tod schon erlebt hatte, obwohl er nur ein Splitter einer Erinnerung sein konnte, der es ihm möglich machte, die Thestrale zu sehen. Vermutlich ein Bild seiner Eltern, eingebrannt für alle Ewigkeit in das Gedächtnis dieses kleinen Jungen. Niemand sollte die Thestrale sehen können, vor allem kein Kind. Er wusste nicht, durch welche Hände Quirrell gestorben war.

Er hatte das Trio schon lange beobachtet, gewartet, dass sie einen Streich spielten, oder Schulregeln brachen. Er hatte die seltsame Gruppendynamik beobachtet, Granger, die immer besorgt um Potters Gesundheit schien, Weasley, der Potter immer verteidigte, und immer seiner Meinung war (außer in einem Punkt, aber den konnte Severus nicht herausfinden). Er hatte sehr wohl beobachtet, dass sie etwas seit dem Tod der Eule verändert hatte, aber er wusste nicht genau, was los war.

Irgendwann hatte er jedoch genug.

Er orderte ihn in sein Büro. Natürlich würde er keine Antwort bekommen, wenn er fragen würde, was los sei. Also beschloss er, einfach blindlings loszuschießen.  
"Wen hast du sterben sehen, Potter?"  
"Wieso?"  
"Die Thestrale."  
"Wieso wollen Sie das wissen?"  
"Werd' nicht unverschämt! Ich bin dein Hauslehrer!"  
"Mum und Dad. Und einen Lehrer."  
"Du kannst dich unmöglich daran erinnern."  
"Ihre letzten Worte waren _- "Nicht Harry – töte mich!" "Dummes Mädchen! Steh zur Seite" "Nie!" _Gelächter, grünes Licht, und dann ein Schrei."  
Innerlich zuckte Severus zusammen. Diese letzten Worte waren – brutal. Er bezweifelte nicht, dass Lily den Jungen geliebt hatte, so sehr, dass er am Leben geblieben war. Aber wenn die einzige Erinnerung an deine Mutter dir sagte, sie könne am Leben sein...  
"Was ist mit dem Lehrer?"  
"Er ist ... verbrannt."  
Das musste es sein.  
Potter senkte den Kopf. Severus sah die Tränen in seinen Augen trotzdem. "und er hat so geschrieen."  
"Setz dich, Potter."  
Potter setzte sich.  
"Es ist meine Pflicht, mit dir über traumatische Ereignisse zu sprechen. Du erscheinst... depressiv."  
Blanker Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Ich nehme an, es war ungefähr zu dieser Zeit."  
Ein Nicken. Wie recht Severus Snape hatte. Wie recht er nur hatte! Nur dass es dieses Jahr war...  
"Ihr wart euch sehr nahe."  
Potter zögerte.  
"Er war.. Er ist ähnlich erzogen worden, wie ich, denke ich. Früher war er mir sicher.. sehr ähnlich. Als junger Mann war er angeblich charmant, hat nicht nur Schüler inspiriert. Er ist bitter geworden. Dann hat er begonnen, alle zu quälen. Vor allem mich hat er gehasst."  
"Du fühlst dich schuldig, ihn noch nach seinem Tod zu hassen."  
"Er hat gewusst, was er tut. Er hat Freude daran gehabt, andere leiden zu sehen. Aber warum? Was ist in seinem Leben passiert?"  
Severus antwortete nicht auf die Frage. Potter erwartete auch keine Antwort.  
"Wie ist es passiert?"  
"Wir mussten einen... Parcours durchqueren. Sport, und ein bisschen Rechnen, ein paar Rätsel, etwas zum Nachlesen in der Bücherei, war eigentlich eine spannende Sache. Ich war als Einziger durch, und allein mit ihm in seinem Raum. Wir haben ein wenig geredet .. er war ganz anders, als ich ihn aus dem Unterricht in Erinnerung hatte. Und auf einmal... Ich stand nur da..."  
Potters Gesichtsausdruck war wieder völlig blank, er saß aufrecht da.  
"Du bist nicht schuld, wenn du ihm nicht helfen konntest. Du warst nur ein Kind."  
"Ja – aber – "  
"Ich weiß. Schuld ist ein irrationales Gefühl, und kein logisches Argument wird sie vertreiben. Es ist nur wichtig, dass sie nicht das Leben beherrscht." Da redet der Richtige, dachte Severus selbst.  
"Danke, Sir.", antwortete Potter mit einem Ton, als hätte noch nie jemand über so ein Thema gesprochen. Severus scheuchte ihn aus seinem Raum.

* * *

Sie standen schon wieder an jenem Fenster.  
_Wir haben ein wenig geredet .. er war ganz anders, als ich ihn aus dem Unterricht in Erinnerung hatte._ Was hatte dieser Idiot zu Potter gesagt, dass dieser es noch immer nicht verkraftet hatte?  
"Damals, vor Hogwarts, habe ich manchmal von Magie geträumt," sagte Potter leise zu seinen beiden Kameraden, "von einem Märchenschloss, und schwarze geflügelte Pferde waren die, die mich dorthin brachten. Was für eine Ironie, dass sie für den Tod stehen." Sein Lächeln war bitter.  
"Du hast an Magie geglaubt?"  
"Vernon hat, wie ihr wisst, eine Aversion gegen die Existenz von Magie. Ich meine, so übertrieben.. Mir war klar, dass es sein könnte. Und ich war mir an dem Tag sicher, als ich appariert bin."  
"Du bist appariert?" Weasley sah aus, als würde er versuchen, sich an etwas zu erinnern.  
Plötzlich nickte er. "Stimmt- auf der Flucht vor Dud. Aber der war doch viel langsamer als du!"  
"Ich hatte trotzdem Angst. Ich war sieben."  
"Glaubst du, du würdest das wieder zusammenbringen?"  
"Kann sein."  
"Müssen wir einmal probieren."  
"Harry! Ron! Das ist verboten!"  
Weasley grinste. "Illegal? Scheißegal!"  
Potter grinste noch mehr. "Bitte, Hermione - Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, ein Elfjähriger könnte apparieren, ohne sich zu zersplintern? Das muss ein Magieausbruch gewesen sein, so wie sie jedes Kind hat!"  
Severus Snape atmete tief ein. Manchmal wollte er gar nicht wissen, was die Drei taten, wenn sie sich in ihren Räumen einschlossen. Aber er konnte nicht anders, als ein bisschen erleichtert zu sein, wieder einmal ein Kinderlachen in den dunklen Kellern Slytherins zu hören. Auch wenn er sich nicht um die Kleinen kümmerte... Er mochte es nicht, wenn sie mit einem Moment so alt aussahen. _"Nicht Harry – töte mich!"_  
Und das alles nur wegen einem dummen Zufall, dachte Severus, und fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, ob es nicht vielleicht besser gewesen wäre, wenn Potter mit seinen Eltern.. Dann könnte er ihn wenigstens hassen, ohne sich schuldig daran zu fühlen, dass diese grünen Augen leblos geworden waren...

* * *

A/N: Ich mag das Kapitel nicht. Schlicht und einfach. Es fließt nicht richtig. Naja, es muss raus.. Weil die nächsten Kapitel mag ich. Wenigstens gefällt mir der Teaser. Die Idee ist zwar aus einem Buch geklaut, aber...  
Übrigens - wie Harry, Ron und Hermione das Quirrell-Problem gelöst haben, bleibt erstmal ihr Geheimnis... Es wird nämlich im Sequel eine Lawine ins Rollen bringen..  
Love,  
Claire 


	9. Kapitel 8

_Auf die Sterne wartend

* * *

_

Magie ist nicht einfach gut oder böse. Magie basiert auf Balance. Das ist der Grund, warum jede Generation ihren dunklen Lord haben wird, warum es immer Kreaturen geben wird, die töten. Magie ist fair. Zu allen. Das glauben Sie nicht, sagen sie. Warum Sirius Black mehr als ein Jahrzehnt unschuldig im Gefängnis sitzen musste, wollen Sie wissen. Was daran fair ist?  
Nun, haben Sie sich je gefragt wie viel das Vertrauen eines kleinen Jungen wert ist? Was das Lächeln eines wahren Freundes wiedergutmacht? Und was würden Sie nicht alle geben, wenn Sie die Liebe ihres Lebens finden würden?  
Remus Lupin, in seinem berühmten Buch 'Die Dunkelheit in uns'

* * *

Weihnachten. Es war bereits durchgeplant. Hermione würde nach Hause fahren und große Mengen an Muggelgeld in Bücher, Stifte, und sonstiges Material investieren. Außerdem würde sie ihre  
Eltern bitten, sie in die Winkelgasse zu fahren, und nützliche Dinge und neue Bestellkataloge besorgen.  
Ron würde ebenfalls nach Hause fahren. Er würde versuchen, möglichst viele neue Informationen über die Zaubererwelt zu ergattern.  
Harry würde als einziger Slytherin in Hogwarts bleiben. Das ergab die perfekte Gelegenheit, die Slytherinkerker, sowie den Raum der Wünsche zu erforschen. Außerdem wäre er zuhause nicht willkommen.

Am Weihnachtsabend, es waren nur acht Schüler geblieben, drei ältere Gryffindors, zwei Ravenclaws, zwei Hufflepuffs und Harry Potter, beschloss Albus Dumbledore nach einer spontanen Eingebung, Weihnachtsstimmung aufkommen zu lassen. Was hieß, dass sie den ganzen Abend in einem gemütlichen, weihnachtlich dekoriertem (Severus Snape bevorzugte die Bezeichnung _übermäßig kitschigen_) Raum verbringen mussten.  
Albus Dumbledore hatte sogar noch die Frechheit, Severus Snape direkt gegenüber von Potter zu platzieren. Der hatte Merlin sei Dank kein Bedürfnis nach Konversation, seine Depression großteils überwunden und sich mit einer Ausgabe von _Warum der Stern von Bethlehem nicht mehr als eine schlaue Illusion war... _in seine Ecke des Sofas verzogen.  
Um etwa acht erreichten die ersten Eulen den Raum. Severus empfing, wie jedes Jahr, ein paar Bücher, und Zeitschriften von seinen Kollegen aus aller Welt, einen Umhang vom Direktor, und ein paar Zutaten aus suspekteren Quellen. Er lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete Potter.

Als erstes empfing er einen dunklen Adler, der stark nach Malfoy aussah. Der Junge sprach einen kleinen Prüfzauber (woher er den auch immer kannte), und öffnete das Paket. Ein Buch fiel heraus. _Harry Potter – der Junge, den wir alle lieben. _Potter durchblätterte das Buch, zog ein paar Mal kurz die Augenbrauen hoch, und bat den Direktor dann, ob er Pergament und Federn für einen Dankeschön-Brief sowie seine Geschenke holen konnte.  
Als er an der Feuerstelle vorbeiging, ließ er das Buch diskret hineinfallen. Severus verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

Der Adler von Malfoy wartete noch, als er zurückkam, und Potter kramte ein Buch aus seiner Tasche. _7 Schritte zu einer gefestigten Persönlichkeit – ein Ratgeber. _Autsch, dachte Severus. Der war gemein.  
"Eigentlich, mein Hübscher, wollte ich das Buch diesem Lockhart, der _Reise mit den Werwölfen _geschrieben hat, schicken. Aber wenn dein Herrchen meint, er will kindisch sein..."  
Er schmunzelte, und schickte das Tier weg.

Als nächstes Tier empfing er eine Fledermaus.  
"Potter?"  
"Ja, Sir?"  
"Du weißt, dass ausgerechnet du keine Post von suspekten Quellen empfangen solltest?"  
Potter lächelte. "Das ist nur Arachne, Sir."  
"Arachne?"  
"Rons Fledermaus, Sir."  
"Arachne bedeutet Spinne, Potter.", meinte Severus Snape irritiert.  
"Sie war aber auch eine Sterbliche, die gegen eine Göttin siegte, weil es ihr niemand zutraute. Sir."  
Potter öffnete das Paket. Ein Buch. _Runen in Zaubertränken - Band III.  
_Severus Snape kannte dieses Buch. Es war brillant – und seit Jahren vergriffen. Wozu sollte Potter es brauchen?  
Er nahm sein Geschenk für Weasley, verkleinerte es, und sandte die Fledermaus weg. Ein Buch. _Moralische Betrachtungen von Gedächtnismodulationen. _Warum sollte ein Weasley so ein fortgeschrittenes Buch lesen?

Wieder eine Fledermaus. Severus Snape blickte Potter an.  
"Antiope. Sie gehört Hermione."  
Sie brachte ebenfalls zwei schmale Bücher. _Shakespeares Sonetten _im Original und _Wer war Shakespeares Mr. W. H?_  
"Typisch Mione." Sein Geschenk für Granger war, unschwer zu erraten, ein Buch. _Ansätze zur Kombination von Muggelchemie mit Zaubertränken. _Wieder ein gutes Buch.

Dann kam eine normale Eule. Sie brachte einen kleinen Stoffdrachen, ein Malbuch, und ein paar magische Farbstifte. Auf dem Gesicht des Jungen, der viel zu alt für diese Geschenke schien, breitete sich ein bittersüßes Lächeln aus. Sorgfältig verstaute er die Geschenke in seiner Umhängetasche. Vermutlich Erinnerungen an ein frühes Weihnachten. Von Figg wahrscheinlich. Severus Snape wusste nicht, dass Hermione Harry diese Dinge schenkte, weil es sein erstes Weihnachten war. Gerade weil er keine Erinnerungen an eine Kindheit hatte.

Das letzte Tier war wieder eine Fledermaus. Sie sah ziemlich zerfleddert und verletzt aus. Potter nahm sie vorsichtig in seine Hände.  
"Shh... Augaue – was ist denn mit dir passiert? Ganz ruhig – du wirst doch nicht etwa – shhh – ich tu dir nicht weh..."  
Er kramte aus seiner Schultaschen eine Phiole (Severus Snape erkannte sofort einen starken Heil- und Beruhigungstrank – er würde seine Vorräte kontrollieren müssen), und verabreichte sie dem Tier. Dann nahm er ihr einen Zettel ab, auf dem etwas geklebt hatte.  
Er las ihn durch.  
"Dummes, dummes Tier – das hättest du nicht tun sollen.. Das war es nicht wert, verstehst du... Dummes Tier.."  
Er wandte sich an den Direktor. "Direktor, meine Fledermaus ist verletzt. Kann ich in meinen Raum gehen, und sie ordnungsgemäß behandeln?"

"Natürlich, mein Junge, du bist entschuldigt."  
Potter lächelte ihm zu, nickte in den Raum, und sprach einen kleinen Zauber, der einige Teile der Wand rot, andere blau aufleuchten ließ.  
"Was war das?", fragte Severus Snape.  
"Ein Geheimgang, Sir." Er schob ein Portrait zur Seite, und verschwand.  
"Den kannte nicht einmal ich.", meinte Minerva McGonnagal. "Frage mich, wie er das gemacht hat... Er war noch nie in diesem Raum, oder?"  
Severus Snape pickte inzwischen den Zettel auf, den Potter achtlos fallen hatte lassen.  
_Diese verdammte Fledermaus gab keine Ruhe, also fügten wir hier dein Geschenk bei. Dachten, du hättest eine Eule, oder ist die schon eingegangen? Vernon.  
_Darunter klebte ein 50-Pence- Stück. Es war an der Zeit, eine kleine Diskussion mit Harry Potter zu führen. Bald einmal. In einer Woche. Oder zwei. Wer zum Teufel war Vernon?

* * *

Spät am Abend rief ihn Ron an der Feuerstelle im Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum an.  
"Harry? Frohe Weihnachten!"  
"Frohe Weihnachten, Ron."  
"Was hast du bekommen?"  
"Bücher, was du?"  
"Bücher." Ron grinste. "Und einen Pullover, den ich unbedingt schwarz färben muss."  
"Alles okay bei euch?"  
"Klar. Was hast du heute gemacht?"  
"Weihnachtsfeier mit den Lehrern. Uninteressant. Hast du gewusst, dass Dumbledore Socken sammelt?"  
"Nein, aber ich werd ihm heute abend noch welche schicken. Mit einem Phoenix drauf, der gegen eine Schlange mit roten Augen kämpft. Mal sehen, was Mum sagt, wenn ich sie darum bitte."  
Harry grinste. "Das ist fies, Ron."

"Ich weiß."  
Die beiden lächelten.  
"Snape hat mich heute den ganzen Abend beobachtet."

"Meinst du, er verdächtigt uns?"  
"Kann sein. Er ist nicht leicht zu täuschen, Ron – er ist immerhin ein Slytherin."  
"Falsche Spuren legen."  
"Also ein Geheimnis, und wenn er es entdeckt, dann ist er befriedigt?"  
"Klar."  
"Und was?"  
"Mum hat mal erzählt, dass McGonnagal sich in eine Katze verwandeln kann."  
"Animagie. Weißt du noch, Ron, das hat sie mal getan."  
"Jap. Du könntest Bücher aus der Bibliothek holen. Vielleicht gibt es einen Zaubertrank, den du liegen lassen kannst."  
"Werde ich machen. Ich hab Zeit. Rufst du Hermione noch an?"  
"Mach ich."  
"Sag deiner Familie auch Frohe Weihnachten, ja?"  
"Klar. Schreib mir eine Fledermaus."  
"Bye."

* * *

Und so kam es, dass Harry Potter an jenem Abend begann, den Animagus-Revalo-Trank vorzubereiten, und Severus Snape, als er kontrollieren ging, eine aufgeschlagene Seite in einem Buch fand.  
_Der Animagus-Revalo-Trank  
Dieser Trank erfordert sorgfältigste Vorbereitung. Er dient dazu, zu sehen, ob eine Person die Fähigkeit hat, ein Animagus zu werden, und zeigt Formen auf, die für diesen am einfachsten zu erlangen sind.  
Gleich vorweg: Dieser Trank, ist, wenn falsch zubereitet, hochgiftig. Es empfiehlt sich daher, ihn an einer einfachen Laborratte auszutesten.  
Im Fall, dass einer keine Fähigkeit hat, ein Animagus zu werden, so färben sich dessen Augen für eine Stunde lang dunkelrot. Selten wird dieser Trank auch verwendet, um illegale Animagi aufzudecken. Wenn einem, der die Transformation bereits mehrmals geschafft hat, dieser Trank verabreicht wird, so färben sich dessen Haare irreversibel in ein leuchtendes Orange. (..)  
_Severus Snape schmunzelte (es sah ihn keiner) über die Notiz (_McGonnagal?) _und schloss das Buch. Er würde ein Auge auf diese Drei haben müssen. Nunja, wenigstens die Frage, was sie vorhatten, war jetzt beantwortet. Eine einzige Antwort – bei so vielen Fragen...  
Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, hatte eine gewisse Ratte, die noch immer in Hedwigs Käfig eingesperrt war, Panikattacken

* * *

Albus Dumbledore erinnerte sich an diesem Weihnachtsabend. Vor fast fünfzig Jahren...Hogwarts' Wunderkind, der Stolz Slytherins. Ein Waise, ein Halbblut, schwarze Haare, und eine seltsame Art, Freunde zu machen. Sie waren so ähnlich, Tom und Harry. Sie hatten denselben schmalen Pfad eingeschlagen, auf dem links und rechts der Abgrund lauerte. Tom war abgestürzt. Verloren sie auch Lilys Baby? 


	10. Kapitel 9

Die Hölle auf Erden

* * *

_"Die Spiele unserer Kinder spiegeln das, was sie von unserer Gesellschaft mitbekommen. Was sind wir für eine Gesellschaft, wenn wir nur lächeln, wenn sie ihre kleinen Privatkriege gegen die führen, die später einmal an der anderen Front stehen werden? Was sind wir für eine Gesellschaft, wenn wir uns nicht wundern, dass sie "Aktienmarkt", "Kapitalismus", "Verschwörung" spielen? Und warum zum Teufel mussten diese Spiele Realität werden?"  
Albus Dumbledore in einem Interview für den Tagespropheten, Ausgabe 3251, 3. Nachdruck

* * *

Das alte Jahr ging, das neue Jahr kam. Harry hatte den Trank bereits vollständig gebraut (einige Zutaten hatte er zwar bestellen müssen, aber.. wo lag das Problem, wenn man sich so einfach volljährige, falsche Identitäten bei Gringotts besorgen konnte?) und wartete auf Hermione und Ron.  
"Wie lange sollen wir warten, ob Krätze stirbt?", fragte Ron.  
"Ich würde sagen, wir beobachten ihn zehn Stunden. Bis dahin soll sich zeigen, ob das Zeug hochgiftig ist. Nicht, dass ich mir bewusst wäre, Fehler beim Brauen gemacht zu haben...", meinte Harry.  
"Und wie bringen wir ihn dazu, das Zeug zu trinken?", fragte Ron.  
"Ich hab ihm seit einigen Stunden nichts trinken lassen."  
"Das ist Tierquälerei, Harry.", erklärte Hermione.  
"Es ist mir lieber, er stirbt, als wir."  
"Mir auch.", meinte Ron. Hermione sah davon ab, eine Strafpredigt zu halten. Krätze quiekte. _

Eine halbe Stunde später ergab er sich seinem Schicksal.  
Sein Fell färbte sich nach Sekunden in ein leuchtendes Orange.  
"Das sollte nicht passieren – oder?", fragte Hermione.  
"Wartet- halt", rief Harry, "Petrificus Totalus!"  
Die Ratte erstarrte.  
"Wozu war das gut?", fragte Ron.  
"_Selten wird dieser Trank auch verwendet, um illegale Animagi aufzudecken. Wenn einem, der die Transformation bereits mehrmals geschafft hat, dieser Trank verabreicht wird, so färben sich dessen Haare irreversibel in ein leuchtendes Orange.", _zitierte Harry.  
"Krätze ist ein Animagus.", erfasste es Hermione.  
"Und wir haben ihn die ganze Zeit eingesperrt? Gott!", rief Ron.  
"Halt – wer sagt, dass er gut ist? Warum hat er sich sonst einsperren lassen? Warum hat er sich überhaupt nicht verwandelt, als er Gelegenheit hatte?", fragte Harry.  
"Gute Frage. Die nur er uns beantworten kann.", meinte Hermione.  
"Wir müssen ihn fesseln. Und dazu zwingen, die Wahrheit zu sagen.", sagte Ron.  
"_Veritaserum." _, sagte Hermione.  
"Veritaserum?"  
"Die stärkste Wahrheitsdroge, die es auf dem Markt gibt. Leider gilt das Zeug als ziemlich schwer zu brauen. Und ist illegal."  
"Nun, da Projekt _Klunker _erfolgreich abgeschlossen ist, brauchen wir ohnehin etwas Neues.", sagte Harry. "Projekt _Rattenfänger._ Hermione- du arbeitest an dem Rezept für Veritaserum. Das muss auftreibbar sein. Ron denkt sich passende Fragen aus und sucht möglichst schnell nach einem Spruch, wie wir ihn in eine Art künstlichem Koma halten können, sodass er uns nicht angreifen kann, bis ich genug Fesselzauber gefunden habe."  
Hermione und Ron nickten.  
"Und nun schlage ich vor, versuchen wir einen Schluck von diesem wunderbaren Trank. Prost! - Ein Panther?"  
"Prost! - Eine Eule?"  
"Prost! - Eine Riesenspinne?"  
Harry und Hermione brachen in herzliches Gelächter aus. Ron seufzte. Nichtsdestotrotz beschlossen die Drei, mit dem Training zu beginnen. Die Beschreibung davon hörte sich an wie Okklumentik. Konnte also nicht so schwer sein.

* * *

Ron begann, von seiner Liste abzulesen.  
"Name?"  
"Peter Andreas Pettigrew."  
"Seit wann hast du dich als Ratte versteckt?"  
"Seit zehn Jahren."  
"Warum?"  
"Ich wartete auf meinen Meister."  
"Wer ist dein Meister?"  
"Lord Voldemort." 

"Lass mich, Ron.", meinte Hermione. "Warum hast du dich nicht ausgeliefert, und behauptet, du wärst unter dem Imperio gestanden?"  
"Weil mich die Welt für tot hält."  
"Warum?"  
"Sie glauben, Sirius Black habe die Potters verraten, und mich getötet."  
Harry schluckte.  
"Die Potters? Aber?"  
"Ich war es."  
"Wie?"  
"Ich war ihr Geheimniswahrer, und jeder dachte, es wäre Sirius. Nachdem Lily und James tot waren, ist er mir nachgerannt. Ich habe meinen Tod vorgetäuscht und die Straße in die Luft gesprengt."  
Harry, Hermione und Ron keuchten auf.  
"Was ist mit Sirius passiert?"

"Ohne Verfahren nach Azkaban."  
"Was ist Azkaban?"  
"Das Zauberergefängnis."  
Ron fügte hinzu : "Die Hölle auf Erden."

"Wir machen eine Pause.", beschloss Hermione und zog Harry aus dem Raum.  
"Ist dir klar, dass das unseren Minister stürzen könnte?"  
Harry nickte. "Ich will nur wissen, was passiert ist. Und ich will etwas über meine Eltern erfahren. Und diesem Sirius helfen."  
"Verstehe, Harry. Du kannst ihn befragen, solange du willst."

Harry ging zurück in das Zimmer.  
"Also Pettigrew, erzähl mir etwas über meine Eltern. Was war Lily für eine Frau?"  
"Sie war das netteste Mädchen, das ich kennen gelernt habe. Hübsch, schlau, und sogar ein gutes Herz für die Slytherins."  
"Warum hast du sie dann verraten?"  
Pettigrew schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich habe nicht sie verraten. Ich habe James verraten."  
"Warum?"  
"Er hat immer alles bekommen. Er sah gut aus, er hatte Lily, er hatte ein Kind."  
"Erbärmliche Ratte. Aus Eifersucht. Wart ihr Freunde?"  
"Wir waren beste Freunde."  
"Bist du stolz darauf, dass du sie getötet hast?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Mein Meister hätte mich umgebracht."  
"Hätten Mum und Dad ihr Leben nicht für dich gegeben?"  
Pettigrew fing an, zu flennen. "Sie alle hätten es getan. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus – alle.."  
"Wer ist Remus?"  
"Remus Lupin."  
"Lebt er noch?"  
"Wenn er es nicht schon geschafft hat, sich selbst zu zerfleischen."  
"Wieso sollte er das?"  
"Er ist ein Werwolf."  
"Ist er gefährlich?"  
"Er ist der sanftmütigste und warmherzigste Mensch, den ich kannte."  
Harry gab dem Mann das Gegengift zum Veritaserum.

"Sag mir einen Grund, warum ich dich nicht für den Verrat meiner Familie und ihrer Freunde versehentlich zerquetschen sollte. Niemand würde dich vermissen."  
Harry hatte Probleme, die Kontrolle zu halten.  
Pettigrew fing an, zu wimmern.  
"Ich könnte .. dir Namen von Todessern geben.. und ich könnte – dir sagen, wo Azkaban ist, so dass du Sirius befreien kannst- und ich könnte dir Geheimgänge zeigen- und..."  
Harry zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben.  
"Wir werden dich zu einem Squib machen. Wenn du kooperierst, bleibst du am Leben, und wirst irgendwann, wenn wir ein kompetenteres Ministerium haben, ausgehändigt."  
"Ihr seid Erstklassler! Das könnt ihr nicht."  
Harrys Züge wurden hart.  
"Gerade du solltest wissen, Pettigrew, dass man die Kleinen und Schwachen nicht unterschätzen sollte..."  
Als sie Pettigrew sicher in einen magischen Schlaf versetzt hatten, brach Harry weinend zusammen. Er hatte den Mörder seiner Eltern gefasst. Seine Freunde setzten sich ohne Kommentar neben ihn, und hielten ihn. Es war die erste Umarmung, an die sich Harry James Potter würde erinnern können.  
"Shhh- Harry- jetzt können wir alles wieder richten.. dieser Remus oder Sirius können dich sicher aufnehmen.. und du musst nie wieder zurück.. shhh", murmelte Hermione. "Es wird alles gut."

* * *

Irgendwo auf einer kalten, nebeligen Insel. Sirius weinte. Es tat so weh. So weh. Er hatte schlimmeren Schmerz gefühlt, als diesen, er hatte gedacht, er könnte alles durchhalten... Aber dies ging durch ihn härter als jeder Schlag könnte.. schärfer als jedes böse Wort.  
Und doch, er fühlte sich so betäubt. Betäubt und voller Schmerzen. Zerbrechlich. Es hatte ihn endgültig in den Wahnsinn getrieben.  
Wie konnte Peter das tun? Sah Peter ihn, Sirius? Er konnte kaum stehen, vor Erschöpfung, und seine Tränen wollten nicht stoppen. Wenn er an die guten Zeiten dachte, vermisste er sie nur noch mehr. Wenn er an danach dachte, verfluchte er sich selbst, nichts getan haben zu können. Er hätte so viel mehr gehabt, wenn er nur realisiert hätte.  
Wie hatte er das passieren lassen können?  
Alles und nichts tat weh... war es so, wie es für Peter einst war? Wenn sie über ihn lachten?  
Die Welt schien so kalt… Oder war es er, der kalt war?  
Er vermisste Lilys Augen... James Lachen.. Remus Arme.. um seine Schultern, ohne Grund.. die ihn warm hielten.. Ihm würde nie wieder warm sein...  
Er fragte sich selbst, wann jemand kommen würde, ihn halten, und fragen, was das Problem war. Niemand würde kommen. Nie wieder.  
Er vermisste Remus' Ich liebe dich, vor allem die, die er nie gesagt hatte. Wenn er könnte, würde er sich in den Hof stellen und schreien, Ich liebe dich. Aber er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, keinen einzelnen Muskel, und sein Weinen war krampfartig. Er hatte das noch nie zuvor bemerkt. Und Schreien.. Schreien war aus der Diskussion. Er hatte seit Jahren nicht gesprochen, und konnte wahrscheinlich nicht mehr.. Konnte er je sprechen?  
Er fühlte sich, als würde er fallen, und der Grund war nicht sichtbar. Er fiel, so schnell, und er konnte nicht bremsen. Er war bereits gefallen, hart, und jede Sekunde tat es mehr weh, je mehr er sich erinnerte, desto tiefer fiel er, je mehr er vergaß, desto tiefer fiel er.  
Wenn er mit Peter Frieden schließen würde, wenn er ihnen verzeihen würde, würde es leichter werden. Wenn er ohne Remus weiterleben würde... Aber da war kein 'ohne ihn'. Nicht mehr. Er fragte sich, wenn er lang genug fiel, würde er lernen, zu fliegen?  
Die Dementoren nahmen ihm die Erinnerungen nicht. Zu schmerzhaft. Zu bitter, um süß zu sein.  
Nur eine Minute wünschte er sich. Eine Minute, nicht um seine Unschuld zu beweisen. Eine Minute, um die Dinge zu sagen, die er so lange zuvor hätte sagen sollen. _Ich liebe dich._  
Er wünschte sich, jemand würde ihn fangen, bevor er auf dem Boden auftraf.

* * *

_A/N: Lange Zeit, kein Update. Viel zu viel Stress - Ferialpraktikum. Die Story ist natürlich inzwischen schon relativ fertig. Ich müsste sie nur abtipseln..  
Ein Hinweis: Mein One-Shot 'Niemandsland' könnte noch ein paar Leser brauchen...  
Und noch was: Ich schreibe gerade das 27. Kapitel einer neuen Geschichte und mache gleich im Vorraus Werbung:  
_

PIANO BOY  
Ein Mann, der nicht mehr lächeln konnte. Ein Junge, der nicht mehr lächeln wollte. Sie suchten einen Ort, an dem sie allein sein konnten, aber stattdessen fanden sie eine ungewöhnliche Freundschaft, komponiert aus Leidenschaft, Verzweiflung und einem gemeinsamen Traum.


	11. Kapitel 10

_Mut zur Freiheit_

* * *

_"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum wir damals nicht auf die Idee gekommen sind, dass es die Kleinen waren. Ich meine, alle Anzeichen sprachen dafür, jeder Hinweis zeigte auf sie, ihre Rebellion war nicht zu übersehen, wir bestraften sie sogar dafür- Und doch, irgendwo in unserem Unterbewusstsein war fest verankert, dass Kinder so etwas nicht schaffen konnten. Wie viel Sorge hätten wir uns und ihnen ersparen können!"  
Irma Pince, in Erinnerung an jene denkwürdigen Wochen, die zum Sturz des Ministeriums geführt hatten_

* * *

Sie kamen gar nicht auf die Idee, einen Erwachsenen mit einzubeziehen. Zu früh hatten sie gelernt, sich nur auf sich selbst zu verlassen, zu früh hatten sie gelernt, dass diese nur sahen, was sie sehen wollten. 

Sie hatten die Wahrheit an einem fünften Jänner erfahren.

An einem sechsten Jänner hatten sie in einer Blitzaktion unter erheblichem Geldaufwand Kontrolle über den Tagespropheten erlangt.

An einem siebten Jänner hatten sie eine Gesetzeslücke gefunden, die ihnen eine Möglichkeit gab, ein Verfahren für Sirius Black zu erzwingen.

An einem achten Jänner fand Severus Snape eine überflüssige Phiole des Animagus-Revalo-Tranks und beschloss, sich beschweren zu gehen, dass "jemand" von ihm Manganensaft geklaut hatte. Er würde nie einen Beweis finden. Aber der Direktor glaubte ihm in diesem Fall.

An einem neunten Jänner bekamen drei Kinder von ihm Strafarbeit bei Professor Trewlaney. Sie akzeptierten ohne Probleme. Severus Snape hätte Verdacht schöpfen sollen.

An einem zehnten Jänner begannen sie, Menschen zu suchen, die als Ersatz für das momentane Ministerium gesehen werden konnten.

An einem elften Jänner wurde ein Einbruch in die Verbotene Abteilung festgestellt, aber alles, was man fand, war eine Spinne.

An einem zwölften Jänner begannen Harry Potter, Hermione Granger und Ronald Weasley, Anwälte anzustellen, die einen fiktiven, aber revolutionären Gesetzesentwurf auf Herz und Nieren prüfen sollten.

An einem dreizehnten Jänner wollte Severus Snape kontrollieren, was Potter, Weasley, und Granger bei der Strafarbeit taten, und fand seine Kollegin Sybill stark unter Einfluss von Veritaserum und gefesselt. Er fragte sich, was die Kinder eigentlich bezweckten.

An einem vierzehnten Jänner verlegte man die Strafarbeiten zu Professor Snape. Dieser fügte den Zusatz _lebenslang_ hinzu.

An einem fünfzehnten Jänner lag Professor Snape's halbes Labor in Trümmern. Die Strafarbeit des Trios wurde zu Professor McGonnagal verlegt. Beweise wurden nie gefunden.

An einem sechzehnten Jänner hatte Minerva McGonnagal leuchtend-orange Haare. Die Hauspunkte Slytherins sanken ins Negative.

An einem siebzehnten Jänner beschloss Albus Dumbledore etwas zu unternehmen, stellte aber fest, dass keiner seiner Kollegen sich erinnern konnte, was passiert war.

An einem achtzehnten Jänner wurden Harry Potter, Hermione Granger und Ronald Weasley als erste Schüler der Geschichte nach nur fünf Tagen von einer lebenslangen Strafarbeit freigesprochen, obwohl jeder von ihren Schuld überzeugt war.

An einem neunzehnten Jänner wurde der Verlag der _Harry Potter – der Junge, den wir alle lieben., _druckte, geschlossen. Die Zaubererwelt war in einer seltsamen Unruhe, und Severus Snape war viel zu viel damit beschäftigt, herauszufinden, warum, um dieses einzigen Hinweis zu sehen.

An einem zwanzigsten Jänner begann irgendwo in einem Hinterhof eine Druckerei tausende Zeitungen für den 29. Jänner zu drucken. Der Besitzer der Druckerei verschwand aus unbekannten Gründen. Er würde erst Wochen später wieder gefunden werden – ohne Erinnerung an das, was passiert war. Auch die Angestellten hatten seltsame Lücken in ihren Gedächtnissen.

An einem einundzwanzigsten Jänner wurde erhielten Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und Hermione Granger ein gigantisches Paket mit Schokolade. Severus Snape bemerkte, dass sich ihre Räume expandiert hatten, und Platz für mindestens zwei weitere Personen war. Jahre später würde er bereuen, sich keine Zeit genommen zu haben, dies anzuzweifeln. Er würde vieles später anders gemacht haben.

An einem zweiundzwanzigsten Jänner wurden von einer bisher unbekannten Person namens Lilian d' Jameson alle Bücher zum Thema Dementoren aufgekauft. Eine Londoner Bibliothek vermisste seit jenem Tag sämtliche Bücher zum Thema Traumabehandlung.

An einem dreiundzwanzigsten Jänner ging irgendwo in Südengland eine Firma namens Grunnings pleite. Harry Potter lächelte am Morgen, als er einen Brief bekam. Es war kein Kinderlächeln, stellte Filius Flitwick fest. Vielleicht hätte sich etwas geändert, hätte er dies vor einem anderen Kollegen erwähnt.

An einem vierundzwanzigsten Jänner schrieb eine Süßigkeitenfirma einen riesengroßen Verbrauchertest aus. Zufälligerweise schaffte es jemand, Albus Dumbledore mit einzuladen.

An einem fünfundzwanzigsten Jänner erkrankte Lucius Malfoy an einer seltenen Krankheit, bei der er sich acht Tage lang nicht bewegen konnte. Er wurde nach St. Mungos verlegt und hatte eine Wache, da er ja hilflos war.

An einem sechsundzwanzigsten Jänner vergaß Peter Pettigrew alles, was er über Harry Potter, Hermione Granger und Ronald Weasley wusste.

An einem siebenundzwanzigsten Februar tauschten Harry, Hermione und Ron noch einmal ihre Erinnerungen.

Der achtundzwanzigste Jänner hätte ein ganz normaler Tag gewesen. Cornelius Fudge trank gerade einen Kaffee, als am frühen Morgen eine Sitzung des Wizengamots einberufen wurde. Wer auch immer dies getan hatte, berief sich auf ein uraltes Gesetz aus dem Jahre 1635. _Wenn eines Mädchen von ehrenhaften Stande Lieb unschuldig gefangen wird, so mag sie, auch wenn sie nur ein Weib ist, für ihn stehen können, vor jedem Gericht, zu jeder Zeit. _  
Dieses Gesetz war eigentlich geschrieben worden, als ein reicher Adeliger eine junge Frau umwarb, diese ihn aber für einen armen, aber guten Mann abwies. Der Adelige ließ den Mann darauf ins Gefängnis werfen, und das unglückliche Mädchen sah ihre große Liebe nie wieder.  
Sicherlich war es nicht dafür gedacht, dass ein junges Mädchen (man verschwieg ihren Namen) ein zweites Gerichtsverfahren für Sirius Black, den Massenmörder fordern konnte. Nun, Gesetz war Gesetz.  
Als bekannt wurde, dass Sirius Black keineswegs verrückt geworden war, wurde Madame Bones misstrauisch. Sie beschloss, Veritaserum einzusetzen. Als erste Zeugin hörte man das Mädchen.

"Dein Name soll unbekannt bleiben."  
"Ja, Maam."

"Wie alt bist du?"  
"Zwölf."  
"Warum behauptest du, Black sei unschuldig?"  
"Es ist die Wahrheit."  
"Woher glaubst du das zu wissen?"  
"Pettigrew."  
"Peter Pettigrew ist tot."  
"Nein, Maam."  
"Nein? Du behauptest, du hast ihn gesehen?"  
"Ja, Maam."  
"Und er sagt, Black ist unschuldig?"  
"Ja, Maam."  
"Wie?"  
"Pettigrew war der Geheimniswahrer der Potters."  
"Und warum sollte er sich dann selbst beschuldigen?"  
"Veritaserum, Maam."  
"Das ist illegal."  
"Erstens bin ich ein Kind und noch nicht strafmündig. Und zweitens: Was ist wichtiger: Ein Leben – oder ein Gesetz?"  
"Interessante Einstellung, junge Dame. Nicht gerade ministeriumskonform, aber moralisch sicher richtig. Eine letzte Frage: Bist du eine Todesserin?"  
"Nie, Maam."

"Name?"  
"Sirius Orion Black."  
"Warst du der Geheimniswahrer der Potters?"  
"Nein, Maam."  
Der Wizengamot starrte ihn an. Es war still im Raum. Dann fingen auf einmal an, die Menschen zu rufen. Das Mädchen hatte unter Veritaserum gesagt, aber man hatte -  
"Ruhe!", rief Amelia Bones.  
"Warst du je ein Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem?"  
"Nie, Maam."  
"Bist du unschuldig?"  
"Ja, Maam. Ich hatte nie ein Verfahren."  
Wiederum waren Rufe im Raum zu hören. Jemand verlangte die Absetzung von Fudge.  
Madame Bones fasste sich schnell.  
"Die Geschichte von vorne, Mister Black."  
Sirius Black lächelte. Es war Jahre her, dass ihn jemand als Mister Black bezeichnet hatte. Gefangener 305, Hochsicherheitstrakt. Endlich – endlich war jener Tag gekommen.  
"Ja, Maam... Wie Sie alle wissen, waren James Potter, Remus Lupin, Pettigrew und ich gute Freunde. Nachdem wir entdeckten, dass Remus ein Werwolf war, beschlossen wir Animagi zu werden. Es dauerte bis in unser fünftes Jahr, denn es war schwierig, die Tränke zu besorgen. James war ein Hirsch, ich ein Hund- Peter ein Ratte."  
Unruhe machte sich im Raum breit.  
"Fahren Sie fort."  
"Nachdem Harry geboren war, flohen James und Lily. Voldemort war hinter ihnen her – wegen irgend einer Prophezeiung. Wir beschlossen, sie mit dem Fidelus-Zauber zu verstecken. Eigentlich sollte ich der Geheimniswahrer werden."  
"Was hat Sie dazu bewegt, zu wechseln?"  
"Es war ein brillanter Plan. Jeder dachte, ich würde es werden, weil wir die engsten Freunde waren. Niemand hätte geglaubt, dass der Schwächste, Peter, es in Wirklichkeit war. Wenn ich gewusst hätte..."  
"Er hat sie verraten."  
"Halloween, ja. Ich kam nach Godrics Hollow, fand den jungen Harry – er hat überlebt, und realisierte, was Peter getan hat- ich lief ihm nach, versuchte, ihn zu stellen. Dann, ich feuerte einen Fluch ab, schnitt Peter sich einen Finger ab, verteilte das Blut überall, und sprengte die Häuser in die Luft, verwandelte sich in eine Ratte – verschwand. Ich weiß nicht, es müssen so viele Menschen gestorben sein. Die Situation war so absurd. So unglaublich absurd. Ich stand da – das nächste, woran ich mich erinnere, waren die Dementoren."  
"Danke, Mister Black.", sagte Amelia Bones, "ich habe gerade die Mitteilung bekommen, dass eine gewisse Lilian d' Jameson Mister Pettigrew gefangen hält, und bereit ist, ihn in den Gerichtssaal zu bringen."  
"Ihr habt die Ratte erwischt?"  
"Ruhe!", schrie Fudge.

"Name?"  
"Peter Andreas Pettigrew."  
"Wer ist dein Meister?"  
"Lord Voldemort."  
"Wie hast du die Potters betrogen?"  
"Ich war ihr Geheimniswahrer, und jeder dachte, es wäre Sirius. Nachdem Lily und James tot waren, ist er mir nachgerannt. Ich habe meinen Tod vorgetäuscht und die Straße in die Luft gesprengt."

In diesem Moment brach die Hölle los.

Eine Stunde später ging Sirius Black als freier Mann aus dem Gerichtssaal. Das Mädchen, das für ihn eingestanden war, stützte den immer noch schwachen Mann.  
"Danke. Wer bist du eigentlich?"  
Das Mädchen lächelte. Zumindest dachte Sirius, dass er dies hinter ihrer Kapuze erkennen konnte.  
"Mein Name ist momentan unwichtig. Ich denke, das reicht fürs erste."  
Sie hielt ihren blanken linken Arm hin.  
"Fürs erste, ja. Für wen arbeitest du?"  
"Für eine kleine .. Privatorganisation, die für die Gerechtigkeit kämpft. Wir nennen uns _Die Verschwörung._"

"Aber warum habt ihr das getan – ich meine ihr kennt mich doch gar nicht?"  
"Persönliche Gründe, Mister Black. Pettigrew war uns ein Dorn im Auge. Ich meine, eine Laborratte ohne linke Pfote ist unpraktisch, oder?"  
"Er war eure Laborratte?"  
"Wir sind draufgekommen, als wir den Animagus-Revalo-Trank ausprobierten."  
"Aber du bist zwölf Jahre alt."  
Das Mädchen grinste.  
"Gesetze sind dazu da, umgangen zu werden. Und manchmal braucht man dazu ein minderjähriges, sprich strafunmündiges Kind. Wollen Sie mitkommen, Mister Black? Wir haben einen Portschlüssel zu einem warmen Platz mit viel Essen vorbereitet. Und ein gewisser Remus Lupin hat unseres Wissens nach morgen Geburtstag..."  
"Remus?"  
"Hat noch keine Ahnung. Aber wir schicken ihm heute den Tagespropheten von morgen."  
"Tagespropheten von morgen?"  
"Schon fertig gedruckt. Black unschuldig, Fudge gestürzt, Malfoy nicht unter Imperio, Bones neue Ministerin."  
"Ich denke, ich möchte nicht auf eurer falschen Seite stehen."  
"Großartig, Mister Black."  
Sie reichte ihm eine kleine Kette.  
"Er wird aktiviert, wenn Sie '_Projekt Rattenfänger hatte Erfolg_' sagen."  
"Es gibt noch andere Projekte?"  
"Oh ja." Hermione lächelte. "Oh ja. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte."

_Sehr geehrter Herr Lupin,  
ich denke, Sie haben ein Recht auf den Tagespropheten von morgen.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Die Verschwörung  
(PS: Der Brief erweitert sich, sobald Sie den Artikel gelesen haben.) _

Remus Lupin schlug die Zeitung auf und seine Kinnlade fiel zu Boden.  
Sirius Black unschuldig! Fudge gestürzt! Malfoy und Pettigrew in Azkaban! Bones neue Ministerin!

_Wer sind die mysteriösen Verschwörer, die für die Gerechtigkeit kämpfen?  
..._

_Hey Moony -  
sorry, dass wir dir damals nicht getraut haben. Ich schreibe dir von einem geheimen Ort, wohin mich die Verschwörung gebracht hat, bis ich mich vollständig erholt habe. Wer sie sind, keine Ahnung, aber sie scheinen der Ursprung des ganzen Aufruhrs zu sein. Als Beweis, dass ich ich bin, schicke ich dir ein paar Haare. Ich hoffe, mein Geruch hat sich nicht zu sehr geändert.  
Willst du kommen?  
(Ich bin momentan in einer Villa. Glaube ich. Keine Ahnung, es ist warm, wunderschön, und ich habe nette Gesellschaft. Die beigelegte Feder ist ein Portschlüssel)  
PS: Happy Birthday!  
Padfoot _

Einen Tag später wurde Hogwarts aufgrund der Neuerungen im Ministerium für vier Wochen geschlossen. Harry fragte sich, ob das seltsame Gefühl in seinem Bauch bedeutete, dass er glücklich war.

* * *

_A/N: Bin natürlich immer auf der Suche nach braven Reviewern..  
_


	12. Kapitel 11

_Nach außen hin so stark

* * *

__"Du warst eifersüchtig?"  
"Ja."  
"Du wolltest, dass alle einmal auf dich aufschauen."  
"Ja."  
"Du wolltest, dass Lily und James sehen, wozu du fähig bist?"  
"Ja."  
"Großartige Leistung, Ratte, großartige Leistung. Die einzigen, die du als Freunde bezeichnet hast, hast du umgebracht. Tote Menschen schauen nicht zu dir auf, Ratte. Und ihre Freunde auch nicht.  
Das Licht wird dich nie als tragischen Held feiern. Sie mögen dich jetzt so sehen, aber du wirst nie einen Applaus hören. Wenn sie wissen, dass du lebst, werden sie dich hängen wollen.  
Die Dunkelheit hasst dich, du, der verantwortlich ist, dass dein Lord gegangen ist. Großartiger Job, Wurmschwanz, großartig. Hast dein Leben fast perfekt zerstört. Freunde tot, deine Seite hat wegen dir den Krieg verloren. Bist du wenigstens stolz darauf?"  
Pettigrew schluchzte auf. "Aber ich wollte nur... "  
Sein Wächter war gegangen. Er hatte sein Gesicht nie gesehen. Nur diese Augen. Augen, die ihn für immer jagen würden. Lilys Augen.  
Peter Pettigrew, Erinnerung, gestiftet kurz vor seinem Suizid, 2001 in Azkaban, an die Stiftung 'Die Vergangenheit nie vergessen'

* * *

_

Vier Wochen nach Sirius' Entlassung..  
Remus Lupin und Sirius Black hatten zwei Wochen in einer Villa verbracht, und sich wieder vereint. Sie wussten nicht, wer ihre Gastgeber waren, die sich jedes Mal entweder verhüllten, oder, nach eigenen Angaben, Vielsafttrank nahmen.  
Sie waren erholt und glücklicher als je zuvor. Und dann war Dumbledores Brief gekommen. Er wollte einen Duellierclub eröffnen, ob nicht Remus und Sirius ... – Die beiden waren in Gelächter ausgebrochen. Sie, die Maurauder, Schrecken von Hogwarts, würden Lehrer werden!  
Sie hatten angenommen und waren seit zwei Wochen in Hogwarts. Einen Wunsch konnte ihnen Albus (wie seltsam, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen), nicht abschlagen, nämlich jedes Jahr wieder mit dem Zug nach Hogwarts fahren, der alten Zeiten wegen.  
Albus Dumbledore erfüllte ihnen diesen Wunsch nur zu gerne. Abgesehen davon beruhigte es ihn, da die Todesseraktivitäten alarmierend zugenommen hatten, und zusätzlicher Schutz konnte nie schaden. Obwohl – das neue Ministerium war kompetent. _Die Verschwörung _hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Wenn er sie nur kontaktieren könnte...

In einem Zugabteil des Hogwarts Express.  
"Remus?"  
"Ja?"  
"Was ist mit Harry?"  
"Er ist bei seinen Verwandten. Nach Slytherin gekommen, befreundet mit einem Weasley und einer Muggelgeborenen. Scheint James alle Ehre zu machen, wenn man Snape hört."  
"Ist er glücklich, Remus?"  
"Was ich weiß, ja. Ich darf ja keinen Kontakt mit ihm aufnehmen."  
"Verdammte Werwolfgesetze.. Sollen wir ihn ansprechen?"  
"Ich weiß nicht. Er ist glücklich, und er kennt uns nicht.. Wahrscheinlich will er gar nichts mit uns zu tun haben."

Nur wenige Meter weiter weg, auf dem Bahnsteig.  
"Sollen wir sie um Hilfe bitten, Ron?"  
"Wir können nicht. Der magische Eid, Harry müsste uns befreien."  
"Das heißt, wir können gar nichts tun?"  
"Nein, Hermione. Wir müssen warten, dass sie sich mit Harry anfreunden. Und solange sie nicht Verdacht schöpfen..."  
"Setzen wir uns in ihr Abteil. Vielleicht.."  
"Hoffentlich."

Zwei Kinder kamen in ihr Abteil. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen in Slytherin-Kleidung. Rote Haare, der junge Weasley. Dann war das Mädchen die Muggelgeborene in Slytherin. Nur eine Person fehlte noch bei diesen: Harry Potter.

Kurz bevor der Zug abfuhr, kam tatsächlich noch eine Person hinzu. Sirius beugte sich vor, um sein Patenkind besser zu sehen. Klein war er, schmal, und die Augen von Lily hatte er. Seine Kleidung schaute alt aus, abgetragen. Auch der Weasley bemerkte das, zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Harry nickte, nahm seinen Rucksack, verschwand auf die Toilette, und kam Minuten später in hochwertiger Zaubererkleidung zurück.  
Das Mädchen gab ihm stillschweigend eine Phiole mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit. Remus und Sirius tauschten Blicke. Noch immer war kein Wort gefallen.  
"Auf Zuhause.", brach Harry Potter die Stille, und kippte den Trank hinunter. "Endlich. Was brauchen wir?"  
"Du hast es geschafft, die Regeln für die Zauberei in nur zwei Wochen zu überwinden?", fragte Hermione.  
Remus und Sirius starrten sich an.  
Harry grinste. "Dachte, das sagte ich. Also, was brauchen wir?"  
"Einen Federleicht-Zauber für unsere Koffer, etwas Kühles zu trinken, ein paar bequeme Kissen, und wir müssen die Tür gegen Malfoy verschließen. Auch wenn ich glaube, dass er nichts wagt, solange..."  
"Ich, Harry James Potter, fordere hiermit Ronald Bilius Weasley zu einem Duell."  
Die Gruppe hielt den Atem an.  
"Schaut nicht so. Ein Zauberer darf in zwei Situationen unbeschränkt Magie verwenden. Bei einem Duell, und in Lebensgefahr."  
"Aber das ist in Bezug auf Todesser und so Sachen gemeint.", sagte Hermione.  
"Gemeint ja, aber nicht im Gesetz formuliert."  
"Ich, Ronald Bilius Weasley, werde mich mit Harry James Potter duellieren."  
"Das Duell endet, wenn einer von uns verletzt ist. Bedingung akzeptiert?"  
"Nur, wenn Hermione Jane Granger mich unterstützen darf."  
"Bedingung akzeptiert."  
Ein blauer Blitz fuhr aus Harrys Zauberstab.  
"Das heißt, wir können so lange zaubern, bis einer von uns einen Kratzer bekommt?"  
"Exakt."  
"Habe ich schon mal erwähnt, dass du brillant bist, Harry?"  
"Ja. Incendio."  
Er verbrannte die Lumpen, die er zuvor getragen hatte. Keine Eule kam.  
Remus Lupin und Sirius Black blickten sich nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag an. Erstklassler hatten die Regeln des Ministeriums überwunden! Erstklassler hatten getan, was sie in sieben Jahren nicht geschafft hatten!  
"Und wie sind eure Ferienprojekte gelaufen?", fragte Harry.  
"Nun, ich habe an dem Trank weitergearbeitet. Wenn man Muggelchemikalien hinzufügt, werden die Gleichungen vollkommen anders. Sprich – ich hab die Zeit auf 1.4 Promille runterreduziert."  
Harry blickte sie lächelnd an. "Mensch Hermione, kannst du nicht deutsch reden? Von 2 Monaten auf 2 Stunden wäre eine etwas bessere Ausdrucksweise. "  
"Bäääh!"  
"Sehr reif, Hermione. "  
Ron griff ein. "Harry! Hermione! Ihr benehmt euch wie Dreijährige! Könnt ihr nicht einfach sagen, Super Arbeit, übrigens ich hab euch vermisst?"  
"Nein." "Nein."  
"Einig wie immer."  
Die beiden nahmen Bücher aus den Taschen, in Hermiones Fall 'Moste Potente Potions' und für Harry 'Runendesign im Ägypten der 2. Dynastie'. Ron seufzte, und widmete sich 'Realitätsnähe in falschen Erinnerungen'.  
Remus Lupin und Sirius Black lehnten sich in ihre Sessel. Der Blick, den sie tauschten, war eine Mischung aus amüsiert, entsetzt und fasziniert. Nicht zu schweigen von einem gewissen Stolz. Das war ihr Bambi!

"Harry?"  
"Ja, Hermione?"  
"Er macht das absichtlich."  
"Was?"  
"Das Ferienprojekt. Er sagt nichts."  
"Ah."  
"Wie kann ich ihn dazu zwingen, ohne ihn zu verletzen, so dass mich das Ministerium nicht erwischt?"  
"Erinnerst du dich an unseren ersten Morgen, als Flint Ärger bekam, nachdem Malfoy ..."  
Ron schnaubte. "Eiskaltes Wasser, und dann die Schuld auf die anderen schieben? Schon gut, ich sags ja schon. Ich habs geschafft."  
"Wow."  
"Brillant."  
"Am ersten Tag.", grinste Ron, und genoß die geschockten Gesichter seiner Kameraden.  
"Was? Wie?"  
"Ihr wisst, was für ein Typ Mensch dieser Lockhart ist?"  
Harry grinste. "Klar. Der Schnösel hat versucht, ein Foto mit mir zu erzwingen. Ich hab ihn freundlich gebeten, aufzuhören... Ich glaube, der mag mich nicht mehr."  
"Erpressung?", blickte ihn Ron grinsend an.  
"Kein schöner Ausdruck. Du auch? Erzähl weiter."  
Ron senkte seine Stimme, aber Remus' Werwolfsinne hörten den Jungen ohne Probleme.  
"Nun, ich schickte einen falschen Brief an ihn, eine fehlgeleitete Einladung an Severus Snape zu einer Podiumsdiskussion über neu entwickelte Zaubertränke. Einen zweiten falschen Brief an ihn, von Severus Snape, dass er sich freue, so einen netten Kollegen zu treffen. Natürlich, obligatorisch, mit vier oder fünf von dessen Haaren.  
Nun, er ging dann mit Vielsafttrank zu jener Diskussion. Sie war im Fuchsbau und er sprach mit Auror-Trainings-Dummys. Er hat nicht einmal Verdacht geschöpft."  
Remus Lupin unterdrückte seine Neigung, zu grinsen. Sirius starrte ihn fragend an, und Remus deutete 'Später'.

"Klappte ganz gut, bis zu dem Moment, als ich die Diskussion auf den Wolfsbanntrank lenkte, und ob wir heute Nacht eine Demonstration ansehen wollten. Der Mann bekam Panik, konnte aber nicht weg."  
Harry kicherte. "Klar, der Typ hält Werwölfe für Monster."  
Irgendwo in Remus' Herz wurde etwas warm.  
"Nun, als die Demonstration immer näher rückte, und er sich fast in die Hosen machte, flüsterte ich in sein Ohr, ich würde seine Angst verstehen, und mich mit Vielsafttrank in seine Lage versetzen, wenn er mir einen kleinen Gefallen tuen würde..."  
Harry und Hermione lachten lauthals los.  
Ron jedoch murmelte: "Wisst ihr, was ich nicht verstehe? Da schließen sie die Schule für vier Wochen, und dann haben wir eh nur noch ein viertel Jahr. Warum geben sie uns nicht gleich frei?"  
Er kam nicht mehr dazu, den Gedanken fertigzudenken. Und Harry kam nicht mehr dazu, zu antworten, dass er froh war, nicht "zu Hause" bleiben zu müssen.

Denn plötzlich ertönten Schreie vom anderen Ende des Zuges. Es wurde eiskalt, und Sirius Black erbleichte. "Dementoren. Was zum Teufel machen die hier?"  
"Crouch. Das muss die Arbeit von einem Crouch-Erben sein.", zischte Harry.  
"Wer?", fragte Hermione.  
Ron zischte: "Der Todesser mit dem .. Kontakt nach Azkaban. Du erinnerst dich, die verbotene Abteilung, als ich fast erwischt wurde.. das eine Purblutgesetz von 1912."  
"Das Kommando über – verdammt!", murmelte Hermione.  
"So nett ich eure Unterhaltung finde, wir sollten etwas tun.", meinte Harry trocken.

"Expecto Patronum", schrieen die Kinder und erstaunt sah Remus Lupin, dass tatsächlich silbrige Formen aus den Zauberstäben kamen. Drei körperliche Patroni! Ein Einhorn. Eine Spinne. Und eine Schneeeule..  
Schon bald hatten fünf Patroni die Dementoren vertrieben.  
Der junge Weasley aus Slytherin, von dem Remus und Sirius schon so einiges gehört hatten, beugte sich zu seinen Freunden, und gab ihnen Schokolade.  
"Deine Okklumentik ist so gut, dass sie dir schon kaum etwas ausmachen, oder?", meinte das Mädchen. Eine Muggelgeborene in Slytherin, hatte er Snape fluchen gehört. Sie war brillant, hatte Minerva gemeint.  
"Ja. Aber Harry geht es diesmal auch besser, oder?", antwortete der Weasley.  
"Redet nur weiter über mich, als wäre ich nicht hier, Leute. Ich konnte nur die Schreie blocken.. Ihr Haar, und das Blut... Dieselbe Farbe..."  
".. oh, Harry."  
"Schon okay.", nickte Harry ihr zu, und kramte aus seiner Umhängetasche drei Anhänger aus Holz und ein Schnitzmesser hervor. "Schaut, ich bin fast fertig! Es fehlt nur noch der Feinschliff, und die Einlegearbeiten."  
"Dass du fast fertig bist, hast du schon Weihnachten gesagt.", lächelte Ron.  
"Da bin ich aber nicht auf die Idee gekommen, die Runen dreidimensional zu überlagern."  
"Es ist hübsch", sagte Hermione. "Und verdammt nützlich."

Sirius Black und Remus Lupin tauschten Blicke. Diese Schüler würden sie nicht vergessen, das wussten sie. Außerdem war es Zeit, ihr Patenkind kennen zu lernen.

"Ihr wärt nicht zufällig Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, und Ronald Weasley?", fragte Sirius.

"Die sind wir, Sir. Aber Sie können uns keine Strafarbeit geben, das Schuljahr hat rein rechtlich noch nicht angefangen. Ausbildungserlass 54b, vom 12. Februar.", antwortete Hermione.  
"Du kennst bereits die neuen Gesetze? Eigentlich wollten wir nur wissen, wie drei Erstklassler einen Patronus schaffen, der UTZ-Material ist. Übrigens, ich bin Remus Lupin, ich unterrichte ab heuer Duellieren, und das ist mein Kollege Sirius Black, der mir dabei behilflich ist."  
Harry blickte neugierig drein.  
"Sirius Black, sagten Sie? Wie lebt es sich in der Freiheit? Schreien die Leute, wenn sie Sie sehen?"  
"Manchmal."  
"Nur manchmal?"  
"Meistens. Ich kann kaum aus dem Haus."  
"Frei, und doch in Ketten...", murmelte Harry, "Interessant. Hermione, das Zitat notieren, ich weiß nicht mehr, wo ich es her habe."  
"Wird gemacht, Boss."  
"Wie oft –"  
Ron sprang ein "habe ich euch gesagt,"  
Hermione fiel ihm ins Wort ", dass ihr mich nicht Boss nennen sollt?"  
"Aargh! Das ist keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl!"  
"Ja, Boss."  
Sirius kicherte. Remus Mundwinkel zuckten.  
"Nette Ablenkungsstrategie, leider wartet meine Antwort noch immer."  
"Oooch –könnten Sie die Frage wiederholen?"  
"Ich wollte wissen, wie drei Erstklassler einen Patronus schaffen?"  
Harry sprang ein.  
"Das wollte ich auch immer schon mal wissen. Nehmen wir an, es geht nicht um die eigentliche Verwendung des Patronus, sondern um das Aufrufen."  
Ron meinte. "Ja. Vermutlich verwendeten sie Expecto Patronum."  
Harry grinste. "Ja, ich denke auch. Aber die Frage war so gestellt, als gäbe es einen Unterschied, wie Erstklassler und der Rest der Welt Patroni konjugieren. Wir sollten uns nicht in einem Fachgebiet hervortun, von dem wir keine Ahnung haben. Da gäbe es Experten. Ich würde sagen, altersspezifische Differenzen beim Zaubern fallen in den Bereich des Ministeriums für Unerklärliches."  
"Leider wurde dieses Ministerium bei der Revolution aus unerklärlichen Gründen abgeschafft."  
"So dass wir keine Antwort geben können."  
"Die zufrieden stellend und nachweisbar wäre. Tut uns leid, Professor Black, Professor Lupin. Das war eine unglückliche Wendung des Schicksals."  
Die beiden Männer hatten den Austausch mit steigendem Amusement betrachtet und begannen zu lachen.  
"Unglückliche Wendung des Schicksals... Seid ihr schon mit Trewlaney zusammengestoßen?"  
"Nur zur Strafarbeit. Wir haben sie erst nächstes Jahr, Sir.", antwortete Harry.  
"Ein geistiges Duell der Drei, mit Sybill...", kicherte Sirius. "Mensch, Moony, ich wünschte, ich würde das sehen."  
"Sir, wir greifen keine Unbewaffneten an."  
Sirius und Remus brachen in ihr kehliges Lachen aus.  
"Aber unser inneres Auge sagt uns, wir werden sie aus der Schule ekeln, bevor sie das Jahr 1992 vorüber ist."  
"Dein inneres Auge ist so konkret, Hermione?"  
"Jap. Wetten wir, Harry?"  
"Nein. Nicht mit dir."  
"Ron?"  
"Nein."  
Sirius grinste.  
"10 Monate. Ich wette mit dir, Miss Granger. Wenn ihr es schafft, bekommt ihr einmal Freifahrt für einen Streich, ich sorge dafür, dass ihr bei mir Strafarbeit habt, und erlasse euch die. Wenn ihr verliert, müsst ihr in Snapes Lager einbrechen und euch erwischen lassen."  
"Das ist hart. Harry, schreib die Konditionen auf, das wird ein magischer Vertrag."  
Remus hustete "Sirius! Du sollst ein Vorbi-", aber Sirius Black hatte bereits unterschrieben.  
Harry Potter grinste.  
"Nun, wir sind Slytherins. Was geben Sie uns, wenn wir Dumbledore nicht sagen, dass Sie uns angestiftet haben, in eine Lehrerkammer einzubrechen?"  
Sirius Black starrte ihn an.  
"Ihr wollt mich erpressen?"  
Harry Potter grinste noch mehr.  
"Erpressen ist so ein hässliches Wort. Ich dachte da eher an ein gegenseitiges Einverständnis.."  
"Was wollt ihr?"  
"Einen Pass in die Verbotene Abteilung.", antwortete Hermione, wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
Remus Lupin blickte die Kinder an.

"Aber.."  
"Selbstverständlich regeln wir das Ganze mit einem magischen Vertrag. Wir nutzen kein Erpressungsmaterial zwei mal."  
"Wo muss ich unterschreiben?", fragte Sirius.  
Hermione hielt ihm den Pass und den Vertrag hin. Remus fragte sich, wie viel von dem Gespräch geplant war.  
"Erinnere mich daran, Remus, nie Geschäfte mit diesen Dreien zu machen."  
"Wollen wir wetten, das wir wieder Geschäfte machen werden?", fragte Hermione grinsend.  
"Nicht mit dir.", meinte Sirius Black.  
"Keiner will mit mir wetten.. Alle so gemein...", murmelte sie. Remus schmunzelte. Wenn Severus Snape wüsste, was für kleine, intelligente Monster er da als Schande für Slytherin bezeichnete... Ron hatte seine Gedanken gelesen. Und er lächelte auch. Wenn Remus Lupin wüsste, dass die kleinen Monster hier das Ministerium in der Hand hatten... Sie lebten in einer Gesellschaft der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten..

* * *

_A/N: "Jänner" ist, für die, die gefragt haben, dasselbe Wort wie Januar. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass das nicht überall verwendet wird... Ein kleines Kapitel, und dann nähern wir uns schon dem Epilog..  
PS: Meine Geschichte Piano Boy braucht LESER! Und wird regelmäßig upgedatet!_


	13. Kapitel 12

_Geflüsterte Schreie_  


_

* * *

"Wir schwebten auf Wolken, wir hatten geschafft, was wir uns vorgenommen hatten, wir waren besser gewesen als alle vor uns, wir hatten die Welt verändert, verdammt, aber als ich in dieses Zimmer kam, und Harrys Tränen sah, war mir klar, dass wir trotzdem verloren hatten. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich Grund hatte, etwas zu hassen, und Merlin verdammt, ich hasste das Schicksal und was es mit Harry machte. "  
Ronald Weasley im Rückblick auf die letzten Wochen seines ersten Schuljahres._

* * *

Wochen vergingen ohne Ereignisse. Das Ende des Schuljahres nahte. Harry beschloss, zu Dumbledore zu gehen, und ihn zu fragen, ob er von den Dursleys wegkonnte. Als Harry in sein Zimmer kam, war sein Gesicht blank.  
"Harry? Was hat er gesagt?"  
"Nein."  
"Nein? Einfach nein?"  
"Einfach nein.", er lächelte bitter, "Es gehört zu den Verantwortlichkeiten jedes Kindes im Haushalt mitzuhelfen, und wenn dein Onkel streng ist, dann hat er sicher einen Grund."  
"Ignoranter alter Idiot."  
"Trifft es genau."  
"Ich hab gedacht, er kann dir helfen. Ich hab gedacht, wir können ihm vertrauen." Auf Hermiones Gesicht zeigte sich nur ein Gefühl. Verrat. "Dieser Idiot!"  
"Es ist nicht so, als könnte ich es nicht ertragen. Ich meine, die letzten elf Jahre war ich auch daheim.", meinte Harry. "Aber – ich hab gedacht, ich hab einfach gedacht, er, gerade er würde mich nicht ignorieren."  
"Du gehst dort nicht zurück."  
"Was sind die Alternativen?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Aber Zurückgehen ist keine. Lupin und Black?"  
"Die haben kein Interesse in mich."  
Hermione seufzte. Es war wahr. Die beiden waren Harry irgendwie.. aus dem Weg gegangen. Fast so, als wollten sie seine glückliche, kleine Welt nicht zerstören. Wenn sie nur wüssten! Und wenn Harry nur sehen würde..  
"Dumbledore wird mich zwingen, Mione. Er hat mir nicht einmal zugehört."  
Harry fing an, zu schluchzen. Sein Gefühlsausbruch war unerwartet, Hermione wurde sich auf einmal wieder bewusst, dass sie doch erst elf waren.  
"Shh, Harry, sei still. Bleib ruhig, und warte, bis es aufhört, wehzutun.", flüsterte Hermione, die Tränen rannen ihr selbst über das Gesicht.  
"Ganz ruhig, sei einfach still. Es würde nichts ändern, niemand wird es ändern."  
"Ja, ich weiß, es ist grausam. Ja, es tut weh. Es tut mir auch weh, Harry", flüsterte sie, "aber bitte, bleib still."  
"Ja, sein Verhalten ist unmenschlich, unentschuldbar. Er sollte dich nicht dazu zwingen. Er hat kein Recht, dich wieder in diese Hölle zu schicken. Du hast Recht, er kann nicht einfach – so entscheiden."  
"Er hört nicht zu.", flüsterte sie, "und du willst wissen, warum."  
Harry bewegte sich noch immer nicht, aber er vergrub sein Gesicht tiefer in Hermiones Arme.  
"Willst du es wirklich wissen? Was würde es Gutes tun, wenn du es weißt? Shhh... Würde es ihn zuhören lassen?"  
Harry weinte.  
"Nein, Harry, nein. Es würde kein bisschen helfen. Shh, bitte bleib still."  
"Weine nicht, schrei nicht, bitte nicht, flehe nicht. Bleib einfach still… Shhh… Bleib stolz, Harry, es ist das einzige, was du noch kannst.. Shhh... Shhh, Darling, es wird alles gut... Bleib stolz, Harry… Steh auf, lass dich nicht unterkriegen… "_  
_"Shh, es ist nicht fair, ja... Wer hat gesagt, dass das Leben fair ist? Shh, Harry, bleib stolz. Du bist stärker als seine Entscheidungen, Harry, sie können dich auf den Boden prügeln, und du stehst immer noch... Bleib still, Harry. Weinen ändert nichts..."

Eine Stunde später fand Ron seine beiden Freunde zusammengeknuddelt auf dem Sofa.  
"Was ist passiert?"  
"Er hat nein gesagt."  
"Aber – "  
"Shhh- Ron, er ist ein Idiot, ja. Aber ich hab es elf Jahre ertrag-"  
"-Nein, Harry, nein. Denk nicht dran! Ich weiß, was sie getan haben. Und ein Verbrechen zu beobachten, und still zu bleiben, macht einen nicht besser als die Täter. In spätestens zwei Wochen haben wir dich da draußen, klar. Und jetzt haben wir noch ein bisschen Spaß... Erinnert ihr euch an unsere kleine Diskussion mit Trewlaney?"

* * *

"Sir?"  
"Was ist, Potter?"  
"Wir schulden ihnen das."  
Potter reichte ihm eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey.  
"Hätten wir nicht beschlossen, nach Slytherin zu gehen, hätten Sie 19:18 gewonnen."  
"Woher - "  
"Sybill."  
"Das ist immer noch Professor Trewlaney für euch."  
"Sie hat uns das Du angeboten, nachdem wir korrekt vorhergesehen haben, dass die Gerechtigkeit siegen wird. Seher, unter sich, verstehen Sie?"  
"Aber Zwölf-"  
"-jährige haben keine Möglichkeit, an Alkohol zu kommen?"  
"Ja –"  
"- stimmt. Ich bin übrigens elf. Kennen Sie einen Zaubertrank mit Baumschlangenhaut, Sir?"  
"Potter!"  
"Ihnen auch schöne Ferien, Sir."  
Der Junge grinste und verschwand.

Severus Snape stand nur da und starrte. Er wusste nicht, dass Harrys Grinsen in dem Moment erlosch, als er aus dem Raum lief. Er dachte nur daran, wie seltsam es war, wie sehr sich dieser kleine Junge in den letzten Monaten entwickelt hatte. Animagustrank. Okklumentik. Veritaserum. Spitzennoten in allen Prüfungen. Bücher, die für manche Erwachsene zu schwer waren. Und er lächelte über dieses scheinbar unschuldige Geschenk des kleinen Trios. Es war die Art der Drei zu sagen, dass sie zurecht nach Slytherin gingen.  
Er ging mental die Checks durch, die er machen würde, bevor er das Zeug trinken würde. Nein, kein Gift, oder etwas, dass ihn in den Farben Rot und Gold herumhüpfen ließ. Das wäre etwas für Potter Senior gewesen. Potter junior würde ein mildes Wahrheitsserum oder einen Haarwaschtrank bevorzugen. Oder beides.

Was er noch weniger wusste war, dass Hermione Granger und Ronald Weasley in den wenigen Minuten der Abwesenheit Harrys einen Pakt geschlossen hatten. Sie würden zumindest versuchen, zu helfen! Es war an der Zeit, dass Lilian d' Jameson irgendwo in Nordengland ein kleines Haus kaufen würde...

* * *

_A/N: Verzeiht die Verzögerung, ich hatte Stress (Wochenende.. ) Naja, Reviews wären gut, und dann folgt noch der Epilog und es wird Zeit, uns zu verabschieden.. Ein Sequel ist in Planung, dh es gibt Sequenzen, Szenen und eine großartige Idee für die Haupthandlung, aber wir werden sehen, wann ich Zeit und Lust habe,  
Bis dahin gibt es 'Piano Boy' - demnächst auch für meine Leser auf harrypotter-fans .de...  
Liebe Grüße,  
Claire_


	14. Epilog

_EPILOG_  


Ronald Weasley mochte nicht der sensibelste Mensch sein, aber in diesem Moment tat er das Richtige: Er schwieg.  
Ob das an der Magie der Koppel der Thestrale lag, oder ob es schlicht und einfach die Stille der Nacht war, war eigentlich egal. Er schwieg, und es verband die zwei Jungen, die stumm nebeneinander her gingen, Harry tief in Gedanken versunken.  
Er beobachtete, wie der Mond mit Harrys Augen um die Wette funkelte, und er wollte lächeln. Aber wie immer, es gab Schwierigkeiten.  
Er konnte sich nicht an eine Zeit erinnern, in der es keine gab.  
Sein Freund war abwesend seit kurzer Zeit. Vielleicht hatte er es auch erst seit kurzer Zeit bemerkt.  
Er seufzte. Sie hatten ihn wegtreiben lassen.  
Er verschloss seine Gefühle, aber Ron hatte immer eine Ahnung von ihnen gehabt, wenn er ihm ins Gesicht schaute. Er hatte sich aus irgendeinem Grund mit ihm verbunden gefühlt.  
Er könnte sagen, er tappte nun im Dunkeln. Aber dann, tat das jeder.

Er realisierte, dass er nicht mehr um die Koppel ging, sondern da stand. Harry war weitergegangen.  
Er versuchte, ihn einzuholen, auf der selben Ebene zu sein, so dass sie reden konnten.  
Er hatte ihre Gespräche vermisst. Die politischen Diskussionen, und all die Plänkeleien, die sie gehabt hatten. Harry würde kaum etwas sagen, aber er hatte zumindest mit einem Kopfschütteln oder einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue reagiert. Zumindest war er sich sicher gewesen, dass er zugehört hatte.  
Er hatte ihn eingeholt und legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter. Harry schob sie nicht weg, und er war dankbar. Aber er schien sie auch nicht zu bemerken. Als könne er nicht mehr fühlen.  
Manchmal fragte er sich, ob Harry noch fühlen konnte. Er fragte sich, ob er selbst noch fühlen konnte.  
Sie sollten etwas tun. Schreien, dagegen ankämpfen, vielleicht. Er wusste, dass Harry resigniert hatte. _Es ist okay._, hatte er gesagt. Jeden Abend, seitdem sie erfahren hatten, dass Harry zurück zu den Dursleys musste, gingen sie um die Koppel.  
Er war sich nicht sicher, warum. Vielleicht brauchte er Zeit für sich selbst. Die Stille zwischen den beiden war immer eine unausgesprochene Regel. Eine ruhige Zeit, ein Weg, um den Tag zu vergessen.  
"Es wird alles gut, nicht wahr, Harry?"  
"Ja, Ron."  
Lügner. Sie gingen langsam weiter, durch die Dunkelheit. Er beobachtete wieder einmal, wie der Mond mit seinen Augen um die Wette funkelte. Und wieder einmal mochte er lächeln. Aber da waren immer Schwierigkeiten.  
Er wünschte sich, er würde sich an eine Zeit erinnern, in der keine waren. Er wünschte sich, er würde helfen. Morgen würden die Ferien beginnen. Sie würden Harry rausholen, aber wann? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Manche Fragen sollten gar nicht erst gestellt werden müssen.  
Der Himmel schien weit, weit weg.

* * *

_A/N:  
Als Antwort: Moony darf als Werwolf Harry nicht direkt kontaktieren. Und Sirius glaubt, dass Harry glücklich ist, und will das nicht zerstören. Dumbledore ist nicht böse, aber er ist kein Gott, der alles sieht.  
Kurz, schmerzhaft, ich verabschiede mich und danke allen, die mir schrieben. Das Sequel kommt, bestimmt, aber wann ist eine Frage, die ich noch nicht beantworten kann. Im Moment arbeite ich an 'Piano Boy', eine eher ungewöhnliche Geschichte, und ich hoffe, dass ich von einigen Lesern hier wieder höre.  
Es war eine wunderbare Zeit,  
Claire_


End file.
